You're going back!
by eclecticwitch
Summary: sequel to "I Don't Want To Go Back" S X Y Lemon/s.Media overly interested in Shuichi and Yuki's sex life? Riku going to school? Kids can be cruel especially when your parents are famous. Will Riku remain innocent? surprise at ending! R/?
1. More Education?

Hello, I thought I'd start a new work since I just finished my other one. That and I had an idea that I have been dying to put onto paper.

You guys asked for a continuation so here it is!

I do not own Gravitation. I only shove the characters in a closet and tell them to do horrible things till they are let out…ha-ha

**This is technically a sequel to my other fan-fiction titled "I Don't Want To Go Back" however I think I made it a smooth transition for those who did not read my earlier work to understand the concept. The other fan-fiction is only four chapters long so if anyone is interested, check it out.**

**ALSO, note I did say Riku was in school in the last chapter of "I Don't Want To Go Back". Just consider that for m of school to be day care!**

* * *

Chapter one: More education?

Yuki thought he was done with the drama of public education, how wrong he was. This was the first year their son would be going to first grade and Yuki had a feeling that this meant a lot of parent teacher association.

Riku was six now after all and was always asking questions, Eiri felt he was well above his age grouping in intelligence (thanks to himself of course!) or he believed and wasn't aware that the kid was to start school soon. Shuichi was ecstatic of course, his "little boy" would be going to school for the first time, completely skipping kindergarten.

"Eiri!"

Shuichi's voice rang through their new house. Yuki had bought it to make more room for their son. Of course the idea that the walls were practically sound proof and no neighbors in the vicinity also prompted for his action, he made sure to test the concept of Shuichi's earth shattering voice on the triple thick walls. Since their son was still asleep he believed that the house would suit their needs for a long time. Yuki smiled at the thought of how loud he could make his husband get during their activities. 'no fan can do that to him!' he thought to himself, a pair of arms wrapping around his neck as he sat in his office chair.

"Hey Shu." he muttered out as he spun his chair around so Shuichi was standing in front of him instead of behind him. Shuichi sat on his lap and let his head rest on his shoulder, his teeth grinding against his navy blue sweater playfully.

Yuki smiled and bent over his lover and whispered in his ear. "So what does my gorgeous husband want that he is trying to seduce me during work?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Shuichi looked up and grinned mischievously, his eyes telling the writer all he needed to know.

"Sorry hun, your kid has school, his first day and needs his 'mother' to hold his hand through it." Yuki wouldn't let it go that out of the pair, Riku had found Shuichi more feminine. He used every chance he could to rub it in his face.

"My kid? Ours Eiri, all because he is afraid of going alone doesn't mean he is my kid. Just like he isn't yours if he discovers some new invention or some shit. You always claim he is yours when he is good but if he does something stupid he is automatically mine."

"I don't claim he's yours when he is bad."

"Yes you do. Remember when he thought our strawberry lube was candy? Or what about when he thought it would be fun to jump from high objects thinking he could fly like superman. What about the time…"

"I get it. Now shut up."

"Why should I?"

Yuki cupped his face in his hand and drew him in for a slow, sensual kiss. He pulled back to utter words into his ear that made the boy blush crimson.

"now you wouldn't want to miss that would you?"

The boy shook his head and looked at Yuki, his eyes cast themselves down as he stared at the hardwood floor. "But I have work today babe. I can't…K would kill me if I missed out today. We have a video shoot, a press conference on our new album and an interview at seven. You can watch our interview, it is going to be live. I doubt they'll keep it to the band only, they have been dying for information on our life together since we got married and adopted Riku. You'll need to pick him up after school."

"doesn't mean tonight is out of the question."

"I'll be home really late. Look, just don't wait up for me." Shuichi was about to storm out of the room, sexually frustrated and angry at himself for not getting up sooner to spend time with the man. Yuki grabbed his wrist before he could leave and dragged him to the bathroom and locked the door behind him. He turned back to Shuichi and pinned his hands against the wall, kissing him possessively.

"I know I've been neglecting you." Yuki moved his hand to brush hand over his pants, cupping the sack between his legs earning a loud moan in response. "I know what you want. You think I'll let you go to work without some kind of release?"

Yuki released his hands and dropped the boys shorts and boxers.

"But K will…"

"K wont be here for another hour. I have fifteen minutes before having to run Riku to school so that gives us plenty of time." Yuki knelt in front of him and forced the boy to sit on the edge of the tub. Yuki spread his thighs and placed his hands on Shuichi's hips. Shuichi looked down, his erection throbbing almost painfully, his hand gripping the side of the porcelain tub and the other in Yuki's blonde locks as he devoured the singers most sensitive area.

Shuichi let out a gasp, the man's tongue doing wonders to his sexual needs.

"Ahh…Eiri!" Shuichi was almost gagging on his own saliva, the pleasure was mind blowing, his hands were digging into the man's scalp. Yuki's tongue traveled up the shaft and gently grazed his teeth on Shuichi's head. The boy moaning in ecstasy. Yuki knew his lover's body well, he shared it with him almost every night.

A smile graced his lips, he also knew how to make the boy wither in pleasure.

A faint knock at the door disturbed them from their thoughts.

"Daddy, are you almost done?" Shuichi wanted to bang his head on the wall, Riku was always notorious for bothering them while they were being intimate. Last time the kid walked in on them it was after Shuichi's second graduation from high school. Ever since then, they locked the doors if they even had a hint of attraction. (a/n - reference to first story if you're confused)

Yuki had to tell the boy that the screams were of happiness and no, they were not fighting. The kid asked what they were doing and had no qualms saying what he saw. Shuichi almost died of embarrassment, if it wasn't for Eiri laughing at him as well and going for another round with the man in the shower. Yuki told him it was something only adults could do and that he'll know when he was older. The kid kept asking of course and all Eiri's reply was, it was only to be done with someone that he loved dearly. Shuichi could have killed the man that night, suffocation from kissing would have been an interesting obituary title to say the least.

Riku was still confused but promised never to tell anyone, as if he stumbled upon gold and couldn't reveal it's location.

Yuki looked up at his still aroused lover and licked his manhood, Shuichi suppressed a moan and glared at his taunting novelist, mouthing to him that their son was outside the door.

"No, why don't you go get your backpack and lunch in the kitchen. Don't forget to get dressed, the clothes are on your bed!" The kid ran off loudly and Shuichi let his right hand knead into Eiri's scalp. The man knew there would be a mess waiting for him when he left the room but right now, a throbbing sexual organ stood before him begging for attention, pre-cum on the surface of his erection.

"Looks good Shu. I want to taste you." Eiri returned to his earlier actions, driving his husband crazy. In response, Shuichi wrapped a leg around the writer's head, what Shuichi wouldn't give to spend a lazy day screwing his sexy husband. Shuichi knew Yuki was horney but there was nothing he could do. He had work and to make things worse, leave earlier than normal to take their son to school on the way.

Yuki's hand dipped into his black pants and pulled free his erection, stroking himself in sync with his mouth, now fully covering Shuichi's length. The boy was close to crying, it felt incredible and Shuichi didn't know this was possible, they weren't even having sex and Shuichi couldn't get his thoughts right.

Yuki's variations on the man drove him crazy, from the sucking to the nipping. The teasing and fondling of his testicles, the gentle sexual squeezing of his sac. Shuichi felt everything as if his skin was more sensitive than usual. The grazing of teeth, his tongue moving around his penis doing so many things to his senses. Shuichi was close to the edge as it was, but when Yuki took him in his hot, moist mouth and confined his jaw to create a small space for the man's phallus, he was sent over the edge. The walls of his mouth constricting and the actions going on was too much for the song writer, his hot bitter seed being devoured by the lust hungry novelist. His semen exploded into his mouth before he was ready and swallowed his sperm as quickly as possible, a tiny bit leaking out of the corner of his mouth. Yuki threw his head back as his climax followed shortly afterward, his hand soaked in white juices. Shuichi leaned forward and licked his bodily fluid off the man's mouth and kissed him passionately, his smile never failing to leave his face.

"Feel better?" Yuki asked as he cleaned himself back up and drew his pants to his waist. Shuichi was already getting dressed, his leg almost caught in the pant leg, his ass taunting the blonde as he stared at his rump before him. Shuichi was trying to put both his boxers and pants on at the same time, caught in fabric his backside was bare and facing the man who's grin widened.

"I really like this view." Shuichi blushed as Yuki slapped his ass playfully and helped his lover with his clothes.

"That felt so good…" He confessed as he unlocked the door to see that their son had avoided a disaster and was waiting patiently on the couch watching Pokemon. It always came on before school started and the kid loved singing the Poke rap which played in segments every morning. The full version only played on Saturday mornings.

"Hey kid! Are you ready for your fist day of school?" Yuki asked as he picked up his cell phone and headed to the door, Shuichi picking up the child and putting him on his shoulders.

"I don't know…" The kid held dearly to his "mommy", he didn't even try to hide his fear.

Yuki turned around before leaving, the kid at perfect height for him to speak to considering he was on the smaller man's shoulders. "Why not?"

"What if they don't like me?"

"Does it matter? As long as you like you that is all the matters brat. Your 'mother' can tell you that! "

"Eiri!" Shuichi spat, he wanted his kid to make a lot of friends, preferably having great friendships like the one he had with a certain guitarist.

"you can't change them Shuichi and I'll be damned if my kid is going to have to change himself to be cared for."

Riku had heard the words before, knew that his father cared for him and had said a "naughty word". He heard it all the time but dared not mention it. Riku seemed happy to hear what his father felt.

'maybe it doesn't matter as long as I have mommy and daddy.' he thought and hugged his parents.

"and what about you?" Yuki knew what he was getting at. He had changed, he changed some time ago because his relationship was falling apart and Shuichi was considering drastic measures.

"I was this way before Kitazawa, you just made me be myself for once. There is a difference."

Shuichi decided that it was best to avoid an argument, after all the central focus started with Riku having friends. At his age kids are kids and only know what they are told, they are unpredictable and able to be molded. Their education reflected a great deal on that as well as the peers they have. Shuichi just hoped that the dislike for difference was not in his school as it had infected his old high school. The last thing he needed was Riku upset cause the kids didn't agree with his parents relationship. As an adult you can say "fuck you, I don't care what you think." as a kid, you look up to people and you are influenced. There was a huge difference in common sense and Shuichi only feared what any parent would for their kid. 'how will my child do?'

The ride there didn't take long, it was what was done to occupy the time that gave Eiri the headache. Ok, he could stand his husband singing his own song after all he was infatuated with his powerful voice however a duet between Shuichi's professional voice and a child's yelling to overpower the man in the passenger seat, Eiri felt a migraine starting to fester…

The kid had better hope not to follow in his 'mothers' footsteps.

Shuichi took him to the door and a teacher led him inside the classroom, seemed simple enough. It was of course until the brat clung to his lover's leg as if the teacher was some demon waiting to feast on children.

Yuki chuckled as Shuichi pried him off and hugged the boy who reluctantly agreed to go inside.

Shuichi went to work following and left Yuki to a day of silence - for once! Yuki leaned in his chair and glared at the blank word processor, it was just too unusual to get work done without any kind of noise in the house. He seemed to have gotten s used to the distractions that when it went missing he was feeling like he was lacking something, something needed to fill a rift he was vaguely unaware was present.

"Kuso" he swore in Japanese and turned the CD player on and put Shuichi's first single in the sound system. It worked, to Eiri's surprise he was typing methodically without noticing the gentle tapping his foot made to the beat he unconsciously heard.

A couple hours later he looked up at his manuscript. It wasn't much but since he already had the other half finished and saved to a different file, he was now finished with the book. He wondered how he managed to achieve this in lightning speed but didn't care to much.

He saved the document and printed it up, he learned from experience to save his work on multiple sources in case a certain kid or pink haired cock tease came in and decided they wanted to use his one year old computer for personal use. Shuichi already lost half a book on him before however his kid beat him, crashing the entire thing.

Thank whatever is out there for external hard drives.

Yuki glanced at the clock, he had to pick up the kid in a little bit.

Yuki had half an hour to waste before he had to leave for the mini version of his lover and himself. The kid may not be genetically from them but he had so many traits, were they contagious or something that he picked up on these traits so quickly? Yuki chewed on the inside of his cheek. He decided to give up smoking when he, no, they adopted Riku. It wasn't good for children and he knew it. So for close to two years the kid has been with them and Yuki found he had to substitute for his oral infatuation. 'Shuichi never complained' he joked, that man was always in his thoughts. In fact it was Shuichi who brought up the prospect of adoption. Yuki didn't know if he wanted to at first, he was afraid of being a horrible parent. It took a bit of time but the kid convinced him, well…more like tied him to a bed and refused to finish him off unless he agreed. Yuki decided to do it anyways before their little sexual escapade so he didn't have to hear his husband gloat over how he dominated the man who was now reclining in his leather chair.

Since when was his life revolving around others?

When did he fall in love or decide to return to himself?

Eiri shook his head and rose from his chair and grabbed his keys off the night stand. It was time to pick up the only kid who didn't know how famous he was in Japan who also lived with the man. Yuki sighed as he approached the school and parked it. For the younger kids a parent or guardian had to enter the school to retrieve them as a safety issue. Yuki walked in the school, expecting what was about to come. What he didn't expect was the magnitude. The teachers and parents knew him, after all how could they not?

"hey kid." he called out, Riku ran to his arms separating himself from the rest of the lollypop guild. Yuki just picked him up with ease and was about to leave when pleas for an autographs or sex deprived single mother's flaunted themselves at him. He sighed again, noticing the confusion in his family member.

"What is wrong Daddy, they are yelling at you." Yuki laughed and kissed his forehead, a jealous gaze from the rest of the surrounding adults on the boy in his arms.

"Nothing brat, now let's go home. Your 'mommy' wont be home till late so we should go out to eat."

Riku threw his arms around the man's neck and squeals erupted at the mention of his life partner.

'I feel like I am surrounded by idiots…' Yuki's thought as he managed to leave the school. 'Shuichi is getting him next time, better yet let's shove K in there and tell him that if he doesn't let my Shuichi pick him up he'd have to do it everyday and deal with it.' His thoughts continued as he took the kid out for some food.

While his son ate greedily like Shuichi, he handed his father his backpack and muttered out between mouthfuls that there was stuff for him.

Yuki opened it up and noticed the forms for lunch and the other items that required his signature. Then his eyes wondered onto something else. A purple flyer dangled itself before him and he felt like things were going to get interesting. Shuichi was going to love this…

It also didn't surprise him to see fan mail in the bag, some school mates of his son's and the teacher herself .

Would it have been better if he wasn't famous, rich, gorgeous, and married to another who shared the status?

Yuki sat on his couch as seven rolled around, his child sound asleep in his arms. For the past hour he told him everything about his day, from the good and the bad and strangely Yuki felt like he had picked up another habit from the man he was planning on ravaging that night.

He turned on the TV to see an exhausted Shuichi who sat their quietly as Hiro and Suguru, equally dragging their feet answered all the questions. Yuki felt a pang of guilt as he realized he wanted to make love to a man who would most likely be sleeping before he entered the door. Well, tomorrow was another day he assured himself, his groin not agreeing with his logic. Shuichi was asleep by the look of it and Yuki shook his head. He felt like having a nice discussion with his brother-in-law about the scheduling.

"So Shindou-san….or Yuki-san? What do you want us to call you?"

"whatever you want. Also, don't call me Yuki-san. That's just a pen name." Yuki looked questioningly at his screen, not many people knew what his last name was and wondered if in a moment of exhaustion if the kid would say too much.

"Then what is your real last name?"

"Sorry, no can do. Ask him if you want, I don't feel like being interrogated on television today."

Yuki sighed noticeably and watched as things went from bad to worse. Hiro and Suguru were ignored completely as the questioning continued.

"So you're married to Eiri Yuki am I correct, and adopted a child as well?"

"Hai." Shuichi's eyes were closed as if he was trying to drift back to a world far from here. Yuki felt like calling Tohma as the interview went and getting the boy home for some sleep but stopped, a part of him wanted to know what would happen next.

"so how has your relationship been with him? It must be hard on you two with a child involved. Can your relationship last?"

"are you an idiot?" Shuichi shot back, agitation clear on his right eye propped open barely. "Of course it will last. We had our child for close to two years now and love him. And my relationship with my husband? Why do you want to know?"

Hiro and Suguru visibly looked worried. Yuki wasn't sure if he should be happy or not that his pink haired bundle of energy was saying thing on live television.

"He normally isn't this grouchy. We just had a very long day is all." Hiro interjected trying to save face.

Shuichi glared at him, his hands placed on his face and over his eyes.

'if only you were in my arms' Yuki thought to himself.

"Mr. Shindou, the public wants to know. That's why I am hired. how about we answer some view questions."

Shuichi said nothing and let the woman who was interviewing them walk off stage to retrieve some cards. She returned with a few cards and sat back where she was, Shuichi looked like he wanted to pull his hair out. Yuki picked up his cell phone and wrote a text message and sent it to the man.

On TV he could see Shuichi receive the message in question and smile. A simple plea of 'hang in there' made him at ease. Shuichi smiled on TV, the interviewer noticing this change and was unsure of what to make of it.

"one reviewer asked us this: 'Dear Mr. Shindou, We're dying to know. How is our favorite romance novelist in bed?" the interviewer looked surprised and blushed scarlet, she must not have read it ahead of time.

Yuki on the other hand watched intently for his lover's reply.

"it is not my place to say, it is very personal as you may know."

"so are you saying he isn't skilled between the sheets?" The interviewer knew she had him, playing his sex life down would elicit some kind of answer and Yuki for a moment was impressed. He wasn't too worried, even if the kid blurted out how his sex life was that was all they would get. Words, his body was Shuichi's and his only. Yuki felt like helping his lover out and wrote down a text to send to him again. This time when it was received and Shuichi had read it the interviewer watched and realized he was receiving such messages. Yuki only told him to 'do what he wanted. Things would be ok.' only because having him mask everything and hide from the media was hard enough but when Shuichi was lacking sleep and energy and dealing with a crafty hostess, he knew it would get to the man. After all he knew him best, he spent almost six years with him.

"No, I never said that."

"Was that him? Asking you to not say anything?"

"Does it matter? Why is everyone infatuated with my sex life with him? Yes we have sex, deal with it."

"that never answered the question."

Yuki held the kid closer to him and shifted in the couch as he saw emotions run through his lover. Tohma was going to get it for doing this but for now nothing could be done. Even if he called him up and stopped it, damage was done. Might as well go with it.

"Look, you want to know so bad? He is very well skilled in bed, I am willing to bet none of you, not you. " he pointed to the woman interviewing him. " or anyone in the audience, hell, anyone watching this program except my husband himself could compare."

The woman looked like she hit a gold mine as she received the answer no other interviewer could got out of the man. Yuki burst out laughing, normally he would have been pissed but all the running from the media has taken it's toll on him. It could be worse after all and considering he confessed to all of Japan that he was the best lay out there did wonders for his mood.

Shuichi sat and smiled as the audience gapped at the response.

"So the child has not hindered you two at all sexually?"

"Why would he? He has his room, we have ours. What, having a kid means no more sex, ha! Tell that to all the other parents.."

Hiro was blushing crimsion, Suguru looked like he was out cold. A certain blonde haired crazy American could be seen laughing on the side.

"Let's go to another question shall we. 'Who is the dominator in the relationship?'" The girl was beat red and Shuichi grinned again. Yuki was giggling in his seat as Riku murmured his undying love for his parents as he was out cold in his lap. Another trait of Shuichis, a dead sleeper. This was a favorable trait though, especially with how loud the singer could get.

"you mean who is on top right? Well it all depends but most of the time it is him. And for the record girls, or boys whomever is taking notes out there. This interview may be all the information your getting, that sexy ass is mine." Yuki almost fell over. Good thing he decided to stay with the man and only him or else he would have plenty to kill the boy over when he got home. Yuki found himself oddly amused, a concept he wasn't to used to.

"sexy ass? Are you telling me he is good looking under the clothes"

Shuichi grinned like a Chester cat and replied while chuckling. "My eyes only, sorry. Believe me though, no one has anything on him." Hiro was laughing a bit, enjoying the good mood his friend was in. Hiro had caught them before going at it but unlike Riku, knew full well what was going on. Hiro also knew more than almost anyone aside from himself and Shuichi their sex life. That man was told more than his fair share since the two had been friends since they were out of diapers.

Suguru, well…he looked like a lost kitten in a junkyard. Eiri was smiling. Leave it too his husband to do that. Yuki sighed, getting Riku and doing anything else for that matter was going to get harder to do. Yuki was sure he could screw the daylights out of his husband for compensation.

"wow. You heard it here guys, and here first! Looks like we are out of time. Thanks again and good night."

It took the boy three more hours to get home, well. It was Hiro who was carrying him to the front door, the boy was out cold. When Yuki opened the door the man looked down and blushed, Yuki knew why, it was because of the interview and he laughed.

"I saw the interview."

He took the boy from his arms who was full of sweat and out cold, his gentle snoring barley audible.

"don't kill him please, that lady tricked him into…"

"It's ok, who do you think was texting him during the live broadcast. I'm tired of hiding. Now go home to your wife, no doubt she is worried about you."

"Yeah, Ayaka can get like that. Good night Eiri-san"

"hey Hiro?"

The man turned around and looked at the writer as he stood on the third step down.

"Thank you for taking care of him. Also, you don't have to use formalities with me. Good night."

Hiro nodded and left to his bike, the same bike that would have to be stored or traded in the future for a car that could take more than two at a time. After all a baby couldn't go biking around the city.

Yuki closed the door, he long since put Riku ion his bed and tucked him in. Yuki took the man into his room and placed him on the bed, he started a shower and brought him over, still sleeping in his arms. It didn't take much for Yuki to peal his damp clothes from him, clinging to his body from his body's perspiration.

The man was still asleep as Yuki stripped his clothes and carried him in the shower. The warm water gliding off his skin as Yuki gently washed him. Shuichi's weary eyes began to open, the warmth he loved so dearly wrapped around him, gentle hands washing the pains of the day from his skin.

"Eiri?" He mumbled out, his response being a chaste kiss. Shuichi wrapped his arms around the naked man and rest his head on his shoulder. Yuki managed to scrub the man and wash his hair before stepping out. Entirely. He took a shower earlier and didn't need to et another but Shuichi was far too exhausted to get one himself and he wasn't about to let him go to sleep in his own stickiness.

He locked the door only because it was habit. Not even bothering with clothes, both himself and his lover lay in their bed, wrapped in each other's arms and legs. The only covering being a thin sheet over their lower halves, Yuki kissed his husband's forehead to find he was still awake.

"Thanks for the compliment on national TV." he joked around, his most intimate area against his lover's. He loved the feel of the man in his arms, he just couldn't get enough as it was intoxicating.

"Hmm…sorry"

"Don't apologize. I sent you a text message to do as you wished and you did, at least it won't be negative publicity. Also, if you can stay awake two minutes, I need to ask you something.

"Go ahead."

"Riku has one of those parent career day things coming up. Who's going?"

"you."

"why me?"

"I'm working."

"and I'm not?" Yuki kissed his cheek, he didn't know he just finished his manuscript and wasn't about to tell him if it got him out of being infatuated with at his son's school.

"What about both of us?" Shuichi's question came as a surprise, it did ask that both could come, if not one was required.

"I think I can live with that."

"also babe."

"yes?" Yuki brought the sheet up and covered their midsections, it was beginning to become fall and the temperature was already dropping during the night.

"Thanks for the shower, sorry about not having sex."

Yuki laughed "There is always tomorrow"

"I have work."

"not anymore."

* * *

A/N - OMG, I just had A GREAT IDEA!! Surprises ensured at the end of this work. OMG 0.0 you'll see!! _writes idea down before forgetting it_. Also, Pokemon used to come on every morning when I was a kid so I threw that in there for the hell of it.

And what is up with me and sex scenes between Shuichi and Yuki in almost every chapter of every fan-fiction…oh well. Maybe because I can't find enough good lemons on the internet. It is all mostly Yuki being bad and Shuichi broken and death…blah blah. Change people!

**So your opinions? I have a plot but nothing can be done, yet…**


	2. Leave Us Alone

Wow, I have a lot of support!

I DO NOT own Gravitation.

I did however make up a lot of characters, basically if they are not from gravitation, I made them up.

**WARNING: BIG LEMON THIS CHAPTER (although all my chapters now a days have lemon anyways…this one just has more detail. )**

Enjoy! This is now my only in progress story. I finished the others ( then beat Legend of Zelda Ocarina of Time. Took me a decade but I did it!) and I have had half an hour sleep, I hope this chapter makes sense when it is finished.

I just noticed how much I use commas…it seems obsessive. I am comma happy apparently 0.0

* * *

Chapter two: Leave us alone

Shuichi woke up next to his lover, his strong arms draped around his torso. Shuichi blushed immediately as he noticed that both himself and his husband were covered in nothing, the cover long since fallen to the ground. Shuichi looked down, Yuki still snoring slightly and noticed his partners throbbing erection.

Shuichi smiled.

'he must be having a good dream' Shuichi thought to himself and glanced at the clock. He still had an hour before they had to leave with Riku to his school. Yuki was so kind to forget to mention that this career day was the following day, had he not woken in the middle of the night because of Yuki he would not have known. His husband had been equally generous as to accidentally knee him in his sleep, jolting the boy awake in the middle of the night. Shuichi would never tell him but he could get violent in his sleep, it wasn't really bad but he would be sometimes awoken by a kick or shove. Yuki never hurt him at night, just woke him with a start.

Shuichi got revenge anyways. How you may ask? Shuichi would only smile. There was a reason why Yuki wouldn't be able to get to the computer. Shuichi would get tired of getting moved around and pushed that he'd tie the man up. Sometimes have his way with him and be so kind as to leave him there until it was time to go to work. He couldn't leave him there all day of course or else the thought would be tempting.

Shuichi wanted to have fun but knowing full well it would take the pair non-morning enthusiasts a while to get ready and drag their son to school so he decided to wake the man. Shuichi gently nudged him, no response, his steady breathing never faltering. Shuichi moved him, shook him, even bit his ear but no response.

Or was there?

Yuki's hand moved to his hip, a tiny smile that was barely noticeable on his face. Shuichi knew he was up and didn't like being woken like that. Shuichi knew the hint well, after all he lived with the man for almost six years.

Shuichi kissed his forehead and brought his left hand down the man's body, stopping only a second over Yuki's finely trimmed pubic hair. Eiri buried his head in Shuichi's neck, placing small kisses it his mouth's wake, saliva coating his collarbone. Shuichi continued his actions and wrapped his hand around the hard member pressed against his thigh. It was then that Yuki felt like, at that moment, leaving a mark to suppress his moan from the singer's moving hand.

There was nothing lubricating the action, his fingers creating a friction that turned the novelist on more. Shuichi gasped as Yuki returned his favor, both males giving each other a steady hand job. Shuichi was panting loudly, his head resting above his lover's. Yuki decided to take one tantalizing nipple into his mouth, he gently licked it, sucked it and treated it like a delicious morsel to be savored. This small action sending waves of pleasure through the song writer's body, his erection standing taller. Shuichi leaned forward and grasped Yuki's second most sensitive area in his mouth, Eiri's ear lobe getting a through cleansing.

"Ahh" Yuki let out an audible moan escape his lips, pulling back slightly to stop the singer.

"Shuichi stop."

"What? Why? You wanted this and yet you…" He was cut off, Yuki had gotten on his knees and bent over his lover's penis, his own length dangling above his lover's mouth. Yuki took the man in his mouth and worked his skill the boy was so happy to announce to the world the previous day. This was why Shuichi was cut off, this is also what prompted the pink haired menace to lick the area between the tentacles and shaft , it rarely got action and Shuichi was sure it would make his lover feel good.

Shuichi was right, Yuki stopped his actions for a second and thrust his hips lightly, Shuichi taking him in as well. It wasn't often they did this and so Shuichi always liked it when they experimented. What surprised him the most was that Yuki was the one on top. He was usually in Shuichi's current position, too lazy to feel like moving and giving Shuichi all the work.

Shuichi knew he wouldn't last much longer, his husbands skilled tongue encircling his manhood. Not only could he be a beast in bed, making his innocent victim (or Shuichi in the past six years) wither in pleasure but his mouth matched his body. The writer had Shuichi fully sheathed, which surprised him and shocked him the first time they had done such a thing. Shuichi wasn't huge like Eiri, no, no where near as thick and extended but he wasn't small. His package was slightly above normal so it was no easy feet for the administrator.

Shuichi began rocking his hips, tapping the side of Yuki's thigh, a sign he was nearing the end. During the past few years, they had developed signs for a great deal of things. In sex, Shuichi could tell him everything he needed to with his fingers, after all his mind would not be comprehending at certain segments of the act. Shuichi also figured out what Yuki's habits had meant. When the writer would tap his fingers, he was annoyed, when he'd roll his shoulders back he was about to go to bed. Simple things that Shuichi prided himself on knowing.

Yuki held his hips down and sped up, his lover matching his pace. Both of them climaxing around the end, attempting to ride out their completion. Yuki moved to the side of his lover, not even bothering to bring his head back to the pillow, his body still the opposite position it should be on the king sized bed, his member flaccid.

"Good morning!" Yuki commented and slapped his lover's thigh playfully, smiling as the evidence of their actions were still partially coated on them as they were unable to take in the other completely.

"Eiri!"

Yuki brought his head up to meet his lover's gaze, he wasn't too thrilled for someone who just sixty-nined him. "What? Aren't you happy?" an odd Scooby Do look on his face, utter confusion.

He licked his lips and cleaned them of the white liquid still evident, reminding the boy he was enjoying every minute of their sexual bliss.

"of course I did, but you left a mark!"

"So?"

"We're going to Riku's school in a couple hours."

"Then they'll know who you belong to. " the man laughed and continued "especially since last night you told them about our sex life. They'll know exactly what we were up to."

"It isn't funny."

"Yes it is, you know that the little tease you did on stage will not be the last right?"

"What are you talking about?" Shuichi sat up and walked towards the bathroom and started a shower ushering his life mate to follow.

"I mean they will continue to annoy, they being the media, until you give them every detail of our sex life. Even that won't be enough. You could give them one of our tapes and they'll be at our front door with questions."

"Those are hidden right?"

"Yes kid, I have the tapes hidden very well. After all I don't want you jacking off to them without me helping you." He smiled again as he walked into the shower and bathed. His hands washing his lover's smaller body, Shuichi's hands working a tight knot in Yuki's back.

"If they go missing because you're jinxing us, it is your fault."

"why is it my fault. Cause I brought up the tapes?"

"no." Shuichi rested his head on Yuki's chest, taking in the scent he loved dear. "I mean it is your fault cause you're the one who wanted to film us when we were…"

"I didn't hear you complaining." Yuki interrupted midway, knowing full well the rest of the sentence.

"How could I? You had me bound and gagged!"

"Just shut up." Yuki claimed his lips, feeling a pressing headache start. Of course he also wanted to avoid the conversation if at all possible. Shuichi did have a point but the one thing Yuki never liked doing was admitting he was wrong. No, hell would freeze over first. Of course there was a few exceptions but he still had his pride to consider. Pride that he often wondered really existed in the first place.

Shuichi's resolve crumbled, as it always did with his mouth pressed against his own. Shuichi knew he wasn't finished with his lover but feared running out of time for to get to their destination, he knew what would be coming when Yuki asked for entrance to his mouth with a simple nip at his bottom lip. He knew that the man before him had not quenched his sexual thirst.

Shuichi accepted him after all, who could resist that man. He was purely masculine, water dripping down his chest and body as he towered over you. Those lusty eyes just baring into you, those same eyes raking over your body. An erection pressed against your lower stomach. His strong, powerful arms making your body buzz with electricity, it was no wonder Shuichi fell head over heels for the testosterone filled lover before him.

Yuki was a beast and Shuichi was the prey, he knew it, Yuki was aware. The blonde had a hold over the younger man, not physically or threateningly, he was bound together with him and Shuichi was damn pleased with it none the less.

"Eiri stop."

He looked down at Shuichi who had pulled back to heed his actions. Yuki knew what they wanted could not be done, they waited too long, lost too much time.

It was a damn shame too.

He sighed with frustration, unaware that his less than keen lover was the one to make the smart move. They had to wake the kid up after all and get him ready to face his demise.

Yes, demise, how could it not be when you have famous parents, who just happened to be gay.

If anything, a certain pink haired man had shown through his previous high school experience that prejudice was still common even in their new age and generation.

A couple minutes later they were able to rise the kid from the depths of his bed and throw him in the shower. He was able to take care of himself now, even at such and early age. Eiri had made sure of that, especially since both himself and lover had to frequently move about for their employers. Eiri had book signing, Shuichi had tours. Should anything happen, like when Shuichi passed out in the living room after a long day of work that week passed, the kid could fend for himself. Yuki felt very strongly about him being independent, much to Shuichi's dislike of course. Shuichi treated him just like, if not better than, he would his husband.

Eiri, being the possessive bastard he is, would of course find a problem with that but Shuichi was over protective of the child. What could he do?

Yuki was brewing coffee when they heard a scream from the bathroom and crying.

That by far was the worst thing they could hear from the kid. Riku was always so quite, he'd only respond if asked a question or to make simple cute gestures but they never heard him cry unless he was in pain.

They never heard him scream.

Both parents ran to the source of the noise and stopped at the locked door.

'since when did he lock the door? He is learning too much from us.' Yuki thought as he yelled inside the boys name.

"I want only mommy!" was the only thing heard from the other side. Shrugging, he was let in to help the kid during whatever was going on, Eiri standing outside the door.

Shuichi reemerged with the boy, dressed and ready to go. Yuki was going to ask what was going on when Shuichi mouthed to him "I'll tell you later" and glanced at the boy. It was something he didn't want shared and yet the kid had failed to realize that they shared practically everything.

Riku ran off to get his bag and lunch when Shuichi finally made sense of the earlier scene.

"He got soap in his…I don't know the term, the slit? You know?" Yuki chuckled, it was funny trying to see Shuichi explain what was going on and it was obvious why the boy was embarrassed.

"Why did he call mommy? Were men after all, it isn't like we haven't gone through anything he has."

"I don't know. And don't remind me, that is why I refuse to use Dove as a lubricant again! Nooo, YOU had to grab the wrong bottle."

"I said I was sorry. You poured Tabasco sauce in my coffee for revenge, I think were even."

"wow. I hate to see how it would have went should we chose a girl over Riku for adoption. It is dramatic as it is." Yuki continued as he stared at familiar purple eyes.

"Yeah Eiri, could you imagine explaining periods and the 'talk'"

Eiri cocked his eyebrow and pulled on his coat, throwing the brat his own before fishing for his keys.

"That would be your job."

"Which I would convince you to do."

"Who says?"

"ha-ha, I could imagine you sitting on the bed, telling a little girl that she is going to bleed for a couple years and it was normal. And pregnancy and sex, ha, I would LOVE to see you try to explain that! "

"In a couple years I need to tell Riku anyways. Next thing you know it would be 'playing doctor gone bad' should we avoid it."

Riku had finally joined and looked at them questioningly. It wasn't everyday that his father was in a good mood as well as his mother. He wondered what had happened for such a change.

Yuki let the topic die so he could make it to the school and act partially interested in whatever was going on, get up and say his name and ignore the talk about his books and his relationship. He knew what they were going to ask, or at least he hoped he did. It was always the same as what the girls would come up with for small talk during his book signings.

So here they were making there way to the front doors, Yuki letting the boy ride on his shoulder, his arm on his leg for support. Things weren't going to be good today, he just knew it.

Damn kid.

Damn punk.

Shuichi was dressed like an adult for once, the change had not gone unnoticed and in an odd way aroused the man. He was robbed of sex, had to sit in a class room full of kids and their parents and to top it off, his lover's ass was unconsciously taunting him. How could a body part 'unconsciously' taunt him was beyond him, he just felt like Shuichi was unaware of the effect he had on the writer.

Yuki sighed and felt the need for a cigarette, too bad he quit.

He entered the room, Shuichi next to him and found the small classroom decorated in artwork from the students. There was a pet porcupine, yes it was a porcupine named Simon on the end and different games lined the shelves. It didn't seem too bad.

Riku left his parents and took his seat, Yuki looked at the table on the end labeled 'parents'. logically, he sat down in the chair at the adult table as others conversed, unaware of the pairs entrance. Yuki was happy for such a reaction, maybe if he was lucky no one would know of him or his hyper active lover.

Lucky? No, there was a reason his lover was in a band called "Bad Luck", it followed like a plague.

Shuichi and Yuki just watched as odd looks were flashed, some cries of delight and requests for autographs. They were eternally happy when the teacher took to the front, her smile fake and plastered as she greeted the guests and children. Riku just sat there, his head tilted forward, his eyes hidden by his bangs.

Yuki watched his son for a while, he seemed upset in an odd way. Yuki placed his hand on his lover's and looked to his lover, worry written all over his face. Shuichi had noticed the boy wasn't talking, he never even looked up at his parents during the time they had to introduce themselves to the other parents.

It was quite disturbing when Riku refused to get up and introduce himself.

What could have spurred such a reaction?

Then it was finally time for the parents to say hello to the class room. It was relatively simple, state your name, occupation and child and take questions after you explained what you did for a living. They went alphabetically of course, Yuki silently happy his last name was at the end of the alphabet otherwise the other parents would have been left out.

Yuki wasn't thinking this out of arrogance, he just was used to the overly interested reaction to his profession and relationship status. It was a fact, no emotion needed.

Many parents went before the class, the first being a teacher herself, she was a single mother and parent to a boy in the front. The kid was crimson when a random student whistled affectionately at the woman. Eiri noticing the interest in the opposite sex, or same for his situation was starting earlier than he thought.

A plumber, another teacher, a banker, salary man, the same stuff and occupations were expressed before the class. The kids had little to no questions after all, they were familiar with those careers, nothing was out of the ordinary - yet.

"Uesugi?" the teacher called out and watched as both Shuichi and Yuki stood up, whispers and glances in the room.

Yuki sighed, this was why he hated people. He long since came to the conclusion that his lover was in fact a freak, so he was not a person and did not fall into the category. His son was a child and could be passed off for multiple things, one of which was not on the novelists bad side.

"My name is Eiri Uesugi, I have a son with my husband here. My child's name is Riku. I am a romance novelist."

Shuichi's hand left Eiri's as he played with his thumbs, his gaze lowing. 'what is up with them two?' He wondered to himself. Shouldn't he be the one with an issue in front of all of the people? After all everyone in Japan heard about their sex life last night so if anything, he had the right to be embarrassed.

"I am Shuichi Uesugi, formerly Shuichi Shindou. I am the lead singer for a band called Bad Luck."

Eiri could almost count the seconds before hands began flailing in the air, parent's long arms also joining the ranks with questions.

The teacher took control and called on them individually. Some were innocent questions, like how much they made and such. Then it got worse, much worse.

"What is the mark on Mr. Shindou's neck?" Shuichi was practically sending him death threats with his eyes, Yuki decided to save him after all if it wasn't for him and the morning play session, he would be fine and could have avoided the question.

"He fell." lame? yes. believable? Always!

"Why are two guys married? Isn't it wrong?"

'shouldn't your parents teach you this stuff or at least stop you from making an ass of yourself?' Yuki pondered, his parents not bothering to lift a finger.

"That's rather complicated. We are married because we love each other. Wrong? No, there is no laws or anything against it and it is accepted in a lot of places. It is up to you to decide if you are ok with it or not." Yuki decided to trudge carefully, telling the kid off would not be to the best of his decisions. At least with this statement, the parents could not claim he said yes or no, and he wouldn't have a fight with ignorance.

"how do two guys have a baby?"

'oh boy!' Yuki also wondered why Shuichi was not moving, his eyes fixated on the floor. He was thankful at least that Shuichi had not attempted to answer, this left it up to the blonde to make sure no one fell for the traps those kids unsuspectingly laid.

"His dad died, his mom wasn't feeling well so we adopted him. We knew his parents so we decided to spoil him rotten. Guys can't have children though."

"Could you sing for us?" this question was all Shuichi's who had not even heard the child.

"Shu. You ok?" He asked and commented that his husband needed air and they would be back. They wanted to be skipped over.

Shuichi was practically dragged outside the door as Eiri demanded answers. Shuichi's only response? He looked up, stared in his husbands' eyes and collapsed. Yuki caught him and noticed right away what was wrong, he had a high fever.

Later that day Shuichi awoke to Eiri pouring cool water down his chest, his body in the bath tub. It took some time to understand what was going on until it came back to him.

"How are you feeling?"

"fine, ah I have such a bad headache. I feel nauseous, what happened?" He placed his hand on Eiri's bare forearm as he took care of the naked man.

"You collapsed outside of Riku's school. He is home now but I found out why he wasn't so happy in school. The teacher spoke to me before picking him up. You by the way have a high fever, I was trying to lower it. If you don't, I am taking you to the hospital. You have a 103 degree (Fahrenheit) temperature. Shu, 104 is hospital worthy and 105 is death. I don't want you cooking whatever is left of your brain away."

"What is wrong Eiri?"

He looked at Shuichi and pulled the plug in the bath. He wrapped the singer in a towel and took him to the bedroom. He didn't bother with clothes, he just drew the covers up and over his midsection and continued the conversation. The towel thrown to the hamper.

"The other kids are picking on him because we're together."

"what? God damn it, this is really starting to piss me off. First my school, now his."

"actually it is worse. Kids in your old high school could make their own decisions, they had a bit more restraint. Children however are under the influence of the parents, they are worse than teenagers. Apparently Riku has been also getting pushed around."

"how bad Eiri? What exactly is your idea of pushed?" Yuki saw the over protective side emerge and sighed. Here he was with a fever and he was ready to kill the parents of the kids who messed with their son. It also didn't help that these kids were with Riku in day care. (see first fan-fiction. It will make sense when Riku asks a question in chapter four)

"nothing bad, only pushing and shoving. I'll take care of that, you need to rest. What happened to you? You seemed well enough this morning."

Shuichi turned from the abnormally happy blonde. It kind of creped him out the first time he was like that but since then, it wasn't uncommon. It only took him five years to smile…

Yuki went to the side of the bed and stared him in the eye. "You can run but you can't hide. What's wrong, I think you may have put a new spin on the term 'worrying yourself sick'"

"It's just…I shouldn't have said anything."

"said what?"

"about last night. Don't you think the kids will be worse now that the media got a taste of private information? The media won't leave us alone and it'll bother you. I'm sorry"

Yuki leaned over and kissed his forehead, a small smile gracing his lips. Sometimes Shuichi would see him like this and one thought would come to his mind. 'what have you done with Eiri?'

"It's ok brat. If you said nothing they would have jumped to conclusions. It would have been a lot worse, I wouldn't be surprised if they would have a stake out outside our house." Yuki brushed his hand over pink damp hair, massaging his temples. "Kids are cruel, you can't change that."

"everyone is infatuated with us because we're gay…"

Yuki chuckled and decided to position himself somewhere else. His legs were sore, after all he had to carry his husband home, take care of him and get their kid to start homework before he could give Shuichi a cool bath in an attempt to cool him down. Yuki straddled his lover who was now laying on the bed, his back against the mattress. His face was blushing as he looked up at the man before him who replied to his earlier statement.

"I'm not gay."

Shuichi huffed and pouted, Eiri liked his fun.

"Yes you are! How else do you have a husband?"

"Your gender has always been questionable."

"Yuki!" Shuichi only called Eiri by his pen name when he was agitated and angry at the man. Yuki had learned that fast enough.

"I'm bi kid. There is only one man I have an attraction to and he is the same man to have my heart. It just so happens he is being rather cute underneath me at the moment."

"And what about women? Don't you have interest in them." Yuki knew it was a trap, better tell him the truth before he thought differently.

"I have interest in certain body parts they have. Simple as that. Have you ever seen my black book?"

"No."

"It is organized by who was the best lay. I could care less about them. But who might I add is living with me. Who is the only person I love and sharing a life with. It is you Shuichi. Also, for the record, I have never had sex with a man before. Not before you. Kitazawa got close but that was it. When we first had sex, it my first time doing that too."

"liar."

"liar? I figured out what to do when it happened. Why do you think we did it bare the first time? I didn't realize I needed lubrication."

"But you're so experienced."

"With women. I guessed it was the same with men and found myself right. After all you enjoy our sessions."

Shuichi blushed, unable to comprehend what he just said.

"You have to be lying."

"I'm not brat. You took my virginity in an odd way as I did yours. You are the first man I have ever fucked."

"might want to keep that down hun, the paparazzi will here you."

"Is that what is making you sick? You're worried how much they'll find out and the effects?"

The man said nothing as Yuki leaned down and took his hands in his own, pushing them to the bed. Seductively Yuki whispered in his ear.

"Then you already let them win. You going to let those vultures push us apart? Not to mention you're angry at me because you're frustrated." Yuki kissed the man lightly, showing he was cared for and continued. "I am with you. I support you and love you. I am not your enemy. If I have to, I'll fuck you in front of those damn reporters so they will leave us alone. I don't want you or our boy hurt."

"Eiri."

Yuki leaned down and passionately locked lips with the man under him, Shuichi's hips bucking forward. Yuki knew they couldn't go farther, they had a child now so things had to wait, no matter how badly they wanted it, Riku was home and they had to release from each other. Shuichi was told to lay in bed, he'd take care of the boy and bring him food.

Shuichi wondered what would really happen as he closed his eyes, he also pondered if he was the first man Eiri had slept with.

If so, Shuichi gently smiled at the thought. He turned his lover gay. That thought was amusing on it's own.

Sleep over took him as Yuki watched him from the doorframe, Shuichi never knowing he was smiling down at him as his dreams occupied his thoughts once more.

"Hey Riku. I need to talk to you." Eiri sat down next to his child, about to confront him on what was going on, what had been going on.

"I'm sorry." The kid blurted out, not even bothering to hear what the man had to say.

"for what? You didn't do anything wrong."

"I didn't tell you. The other boys would yell at me."

"Why would they do that?"

"I don't know. They were saying bad words and kept calling me a name." Riku held dearly to Eiri who reassured the boy, brought his hand up and stroked his soft hair, his other arm encircling him.

"What name is that?"

"it's a bad word."

"You have permission to say it once. So tell me what it is."

"Bastard. They said I was the kid of faggots too. What is a faggot dad?" Yuki was angry though he couldn't let it be known. The boy was already confused and afraid and as a father, he was to provide support. Love him and accept him. He'll be damned if some kids would judge him based off of society's point of view.

"That is a bad word for men who like men. Basically it was referring to me and Shuichi."

Riku understood, Yuki never lied to him or withheld information. Well, unless it was for obvious reasons.

"Daddy, but I don't care if guys like guys. I don't care who people fall in love with. Why does everyone else do?"

"They don't know if they should accept it or not. They are afraid. All they know is what their parents tell them and they don't think for themselves. It becomes a cycle."

Riku kissed Yuki's cheek and smiled. "I can think for myself right?"

"I can tell you that you are more mature than most adults. You're intelligent, opinionated and you think on your own. I am proud of you brat jr."

"Why do you call me that?"

"It is my nickname for you. Shuichi is brat, so you have brat jr." Riku was used to his father calling his mommy by name, he understood just the same. Riku loved his parents.

"Why didn't you want to introduce yourself. What do the other kids do to you?" Yuki inquired, the boy shifted slightly but looked up none the less at his father's hazel's eyes.

"They slap me and push me. They don't leave marks, they are afraid of getting in trouble. I was afraid to stand up and see the other kid's parents. They don't like me either. They call me names when they think I am not listening. Daddy, do you love me?"

"Of course I do." Yuki answered without a fractions hesitation. His mind was elsewhere, the parents didn't like their marriage of kid and felt superior in a sense. How low could a person be to put down a child. Children are innocent and are not accountable for the level of standards they force on society.

"I'll take care of everything Riku. Don't worry."

Riku got off his lap and kissed him. He then said something Yuki thought he'd never hear from the child.

"Can I sleep over at grandma's house? I heard you and mommy earlier. You want to do that again."

"that?" Yuki blushed slightly knowing what he meant. The kid didn't know what word to put on the action, he just knew what he walked into.

"Don't worry, I can keep a secret. Let me go get my stuff."

With that the kid ran off and started packing for a sleepover, leaving Eiri dazed and confused.

"Guess he wants to go. He isn't joking." Yuki got up and left a note next to the bed. Next to his sleeping husband who put up with the man for so long.

He returned and found the kid ready to go, happy and excited. "You know what kid? You're more intelligent than I thought."

He ruffled his hair and took his hand to lead him to the car.

Or at least that was the plan.

There was the reporters Eiri warned his boy toy of. Not many at least but annoying none the less. Before they could ask their inappropriate questions, Yuki snapped out.

"Get the hell off my property. I have my son with me and I will not tolerate anyone corrupting him. If anyone of you should ask questions with him around, I will have you fired in an instant. Don't try me."

Yuki put the kid in the car, not a single person daring to anger the agitated novelist.

All the while a sleeping Shuichi was unaware of what was going on.

Yuki pulled out of the driveway, hoping to hit an asshole or two on the way out. They were annoying and pesky, what the hell could he do to get rid of them?

"Daddy?" Riku called out. "why are they talking about you on the news. And why is there reporters at home. What did you do?"

Yuki sighed. "you catch on quick. Riku, do you want to know what mommy and daddy were doing when you saw us?"

The boy nodded. Yuki figured he'd find out soon enough, all the extra attention on their sex lives would prompt something and he wanted his boy to know the truth from him, not some kid or newscaster.

'Damn it, this fucking "talk" came early' Eiri thought to himself.

"There is a lot of things adults do to show they love each other. You see, when you get older, your body will change a little. It is normal but you will start to get feelings."

"I have feelings daddy."

"No, not that kind. It is different and to be honest, I am not sure how to explain them. You'll know when they come. Now what I am going to tell you, you can't tell anyone. Not at school or friends, you can talk to me or Shuichi any time you want if you have questions."

"when will I get this?"

"in maybe five or six more years. Now when two people love each other." 'god, this sounds so cliché' Yuki thought "they like to do things that make each other feel good. When two people get together and love each other they do something. It is called sex."

"sex?"

"yes. Now society says that it is only acceptable for a man or woman to do this, but love knows no gender and I fell in love with Shuichi." Yuki was used to not having to baby talk to the kid, he was smart enough to understand big words unlike a certain pop star who still amazes him. "two guys can do it and so can girls. It doesn't matter, it is just different for different people."

Yuki felt his face, red hot and blushing. If only Shuichi could explain!

"what is the difference?"

"Well, when a man and woman have sex, they…alright. Riku, you know your penis?"

"yeah" the kid was blushing by the sound of the technical term for his appendage.

"well, a girl has something different. It is basically a hole." Yuki had no idea how to put it. To give it terms and such would be pointless, the kid never saw one so how could he explain it.

"did they get hurt!" Yuki almost crashed the car at that moment. He did not hear what he just thought he heard.

"no. it is normal. They call there private area a vagina."

"that's a funny name." the kid started giggling but stopped as Yuki pulled up to a red light. If only the kid could wait for his lover, who was going to get screwed silly for this humiliation, to explain it. Shuichi was better with it, Yuki just didn't know how to put it into words. Damn! It was a good thing that he didn't have a girl instead of a boy, it would be ten times worse.

"well, when two people love each other very much, a man will put his penis into a woman's vagina. No it doesn't hurt them, it feels good. That is why they do it."

"and what about you and mommy."

"damn… Well, for two men to have sex, one person would put their penis into the other."

"where?"

"what you're sitting on."

"doesn't that hurt!"

"not if you do it right. Don't worry, you'll understand in time. It will be a long time before you need to really know." Yuki pulled up in the drive way of Mrs. Shindou's house. He called her earlier of course to make sure she could take him and was all the happier.

"what about girls?"

"sorry kid, time is out. When you come home tomorrow, talk to Shuichi. He'll tell you. There is still a lot to tell you kid. Remember, it is our secret. No one else can know."

"Yep! Thanks. You have me more confused but I think I understand."

More confused and understand? That sentence didn't make sense!

When Mrs. Shindou took Riku, she flashed him an ecstatic smile. Yuki knew the mother had heard Shuichi's out burst on TV and thought how much more uncomfortable visits would be. Especially with the younger sister who was obsessed with the man.

Yuki left and was greeted by the hounds at the door, namely video cameras and microphones.

"Mr. Yuki, how is Mr. Shindou in bed?"

"what is your favorite position?"

"how often do you have sex?"

"how large are you?"

'what?!' Yuki thought, his mind over run with the myriad questions in the air, begging to be answered. Of course Yuki had answers to each one but they were in his head. First of all, he'd be damned to say anything about Shuichi, the kid was his and only would he know intimate details like that about him. Second, he didn't have a favorite position, it all felt good. Third, even if he told him they'd have sex everyday, it was none of their business nor would they believe him. And only Shuichi could know intimate details of his package size. He after all didn't sleep with a woman in six years, if not more. How was he going to control the situation?

Then he heard an interesting question.

"do you use Shuichi for sex? He seems gullible!"

They hit a nerve all right as Yuki barked out his answer. " Of course not. I love the man. Don't you dare insult him again!"

They knew he was on to something and started asking questions he couldn't easily dismiss.

"would Shuichi agree with any of your statements?"

"leave him alone, he is not well at the moment." Yuki pinched the bridge of his nose, another headache seemed to be coming on.

"Why isn't he well, did you hurt him?"

"No! He is not feeling well because he was worried how the information he let slip last night was going to affect our relationship."

"Slip? So he wasn't supposed to say what he did? But he had received text messages, does that mean someone told him to reveal the information so it would break you two up?"

"first of all, I was texting him to tell him to calm down and hang in there. He had a very long day, he was asleep as soon as he came home. Secondly, we have a strong relationship so before you start jumping to conclusions." Eiri's anger fully evident. He was beyond agitated as he tried to make his way to his house. One thought in his head. 'I need to move.'

"That is enough!" the voice was not Eiri's. It wasn't Shuichi's of course, the boy was out cold.

Somehow, in the midst of confusion, a certain blonde made his way to his apartment. All the fuss was on TV and it had signaled his mother hen to protect him. Eiri was grateful but felt like punching him at the same time. He could take care of himself.

"You will all leave and never bother him again" Mr. Tohma Seguchi commanded, his voice void of emotion.

"What are you doing here?"

"there was a lot of ruckus, your interview was in the way of some important TV shows I couldn't miss." he was joking of course, Eiri knew why. He had to 'protect' him. Even though he was married against his wishes. Even though he adopted the kid that Tohma secretly hated.

Eiri turned his back on him, mumbled a term of gratitude and escaped to his apartment.

He went into the bedroom to find an image he wasn't sure he could peel his eyes from.

He found the tapes.

He was stroking his length, his body still bare of clothing and he moaned out Eiri's name. the only light being from the TV, showing one of their many escapades.

"I thought I told you that I couldn't have you jerking off without my help."

"you took to long. What happened?"

Yuki smiled and started taking his clothes off, his groin ignited with passion.

"well, for one I had a mini version of the sex talk to our kid."

"What!" Shuichi was about to stop his ministrations and beg for answers. Yuki stopped him midway, he took over where the boy left off, Shuichi found no words to fight back as the equally naked man began stroking the throbbing erection, the soft skin sliding easily between his fingers.

The boy let out a loud moan, he was enjoying every second.

"The kid would find out soon enough. I was stopped by reporters to and from your mom's house. I had to tell him before others did. He'll have questions, I didn't get to answer anything or finish the conversation with him."

"Ahh! oh…Eiri…you make me melt. Why were there reporters. Why did Riku want to go to my mom's house?" Shuichi grabbed the protruding object gently hitting his right butt cheek. Shuichi began rocking his hips into the larger hand, Yuki breathing heavier as the time went on.

"the kid said we needed some time to ourselves. He said he heard us and wanted to go. He left to get his things before I questioned him."

"he takes after you." Shuichi managed to make out a sentence during his ragged breathing, his panting and moaning. Shuichi put the free hand of Yuki's shoulder, who was now leaning over him.

"Oh, Shuichi. I been so damn horney. ahh! Play with my balls, please!"

Shuichi did as he was told as he commented. "You're always horney."

"so are you."

Yuki brought his mouth to Shuichi's stomach and traced rugged lines, beads of sweat pooling in the recesses of the skin. His salty smooth skin played games with his senses. The taste of his stomach and chest, drove him north, he nipped at the neck and made the boy jump. Shuichi had barely moved or changed pace since Yuki began his act of foreplay. He was just zoned out and enjoying the touch of skin against skin. He loved the feeling of light fingertips grazing his flesh.

Yuki then took the man's mouth, the familiar taste of strawberry and chocolate mixed together in his passionate mouth. Yuki loved those two flavors the most, his Shuichi being pure heaven for his taste buds.

It was then that Shuichi realized that earlier he mentioned reporters. Half way through their act of foreplay he had made sense of words uttered long in the past.

"Eiri, what did the reporters want?"

"What do you think? I got away from them though. So don't worry and just relax." Yuki brought himself south again and took the man in his mouth. No matter how many times he did this, he loved it. Shuichi's heavy breathing, the hot room filled with the smell of sweat, he lover's hands raking through his hair in a gentle message , he felt it all and basked in it. The man's length was perfect for his mouth, though he'd never tell him that. He could take him in and toy with him without worrying about gagging on the shaft.

He was long enough to make him squirm with pleasure when he was on the opposite end of the positions. Of course Shuichi was horrible the first time around in love making but he got better, soon enough he had Eiri climaxing in half the time it usually took him. Now, the boy had him eating out of his fingers, or at this moment, feasting on his manhood. The bitter sweet taste started to tell him his lover was close and soon enough, the salty mixture had filled his mouth. Yuki loved his lover's taste, it was something different all right but he knew that he had finished because of him. The boy was horney because of him, he was jacking off to his tape of there last session. The tape was playing in the background, the sounds they made echoing and making the pair more turned on.

Yuki released the member from his mouth and had Shuichi get on his hands and knees, he was facing the headboard. Yuki grabbed the lubrication from the dresser and coated his fingers in the substance, immediately cold to the touch. Yuki began working the boy, who's sleeping extension had risen to the challenge yet again. Yuki smiled, the man felt so good and no matter how many times they had sex, he would need more from him. Yuki never did tell Shuichi that he only needed to have sex once every week or two back when he dated girls, now that Shuichi was with him, living with him and so damn sexy, that was when he got into the daily routine to pound the man. Shuichi was begging now, he wanted Yuki inside him, who was he to deny him?

"God damn it Yuki, fuck me hard already!"

Yuki plunged himself into the depths of Shuichi, already hitching forward from the sudden pleasure and the hot, moist and exceptionally tight space his most sensitive region was now encased in. His panting grew irregular, his eyes closed. Shuichi was already accustomed to the man, it was Yuki who needed a moment. The boy was driving him crazy. Yuki nipped at the back of his neck and began thrusting inside the man slowly at first. Shuichi dropped his knees slightly, his legs spread wide, his knees bent and resting on the bed. He was no longer propped up as Yuki began thrusting in a different way. Instead of only going inside the man, he thrust north. Since the boy was arched and his legs long since given out, it created the perfect place to hit a certain spot he knew was there.

Shuichi screamed out his name, the boy was still no where near the orgasm he so desired, Yuki taking precautions so the session would be drawn out.

Yuki grabbed between thrusts a familiar ring he had hidden. Shuichi couldn't see him, his eyes were closed shut, his hands gripping the sheets as he sputtered out inaudible words. He buried his head in the pillow, his mouth letting the saliva drain down his cheek as he had yet to realize what was going on, his hot body covered in sweat, saliva and body fluids.

Yuki reached around and put the ring around Shuichi's overly excited muscle. That action earned a gasp from the man, he was now begging for it to be released, begging for sexual pleasure like no other.

Yuki wasn't sure he had ever had this satisfying of a build of pleasure in a while. Since Riku was now around all the time, they were hesitant on what they could or couldn't do. Yuki accepted that there would be less experimenting. He knew he couldn't bind the man to the bed when he pleased and see how long it took him to scream for desire. Their sex life wasn't as good as what it had been. Of course it was still there and such but the idea that they could do as they please, the desire to have sex like they did two years ago, before Riku came into their lives was hard to manage.

Yuki wasn't letting it slip away.

"I love you Shu."

"Ahh! Yuki, more, play with me please." Yuki decided to switch positions and sat down on his backside bringing his lover up like a backwards saddle. Shuichi was thoroughly riding the blonde as he started quickening the pace. Yuki's hand reached around and played with the boy who was louder than ever. Those sounds making Yuki harder than ever, Yuki loved to hear his husband screaming in ecstasy. He loved hearing his name called out and was sure most of Japan would know what they were up to should the boy raise his voice even more.

Yuki almost called out loudly as well when Shuichi reached down and paid close attention to the sac being beaten between the two lovers. Yuki's testicles were being teased and toyed with, adding to the mix of pleasure surging though his body, he knew his time was coming.

"Ahh, Shuichi!"

"I love you too you tease."

"I'm a tease?" Yuki began to quicken his pace, the ring still on Shuichi's worked cock as it dripped pre-cum. Yuki's hands were unrelenting, they went at the same pace as his thrusts, both synchronized.

On the TV, the sound of there love making was clearly audible. Yuki removed his toy from Shuichi's desire and decided to go for the last run.

Shuichi's right hand reached back and gripped Yuki's right Shoulder. Shuichi's left hand still toying with Yuki's balls, sweat dripping from his bangs and face. The sweaty bodies toughly lubricated and gliding on one another. The bed was soaked in unknown fluids, the pair could care less. They haven't' had this kind of build up in a long time and they were reeling in pleasure. The sounds of slapping skin and moans from the only electronic device filling the room. Moans and pleas for release, screams of pleasure. Heat and saliva. That was sex. That was what was so intoxicating, it was messy and sloppy and needed cleaning following the action but the desire, pleasure, connection to the other. It was unmatched. This was the closest any living mortal would get to heaven, pure unrelenting bliss.

Yuki thrust harder than before, his climax nearly there. Shuichi moved his hands to Yuki's hips to better position him, to slam him into the hot desire. Yuki was not hitting the spot head on, Shuichi was crumbling under the pressure of the attack. Yuki was driving him wild in his bed. Yuki could see Shuichi throw his head back, his appendage releasing a large amount of semen onto the white covers and Yuki's hand. Yuki followed shortly after wards as he rode out his completion, he felt like he was being sucked dry. There was so much release that there was some of the substance dripping down the singer's legs. Shuichi's throat no longer making a noise, it was sore from screaming the other's name. the sounds of their release emitting from the TV that was still running as they cried out in unison with their digital selves. Yuki couldn't pull out as the velocity of the sexual deed had taken it's toll. Yuki collapsed with himself still inside his lover. Both passed out.

When they woke up it was two in the morning, Yuki had been so kind as to move the boy to the bathtub, himself fully showered so he could change the sheets on their king sized bed. Shuichi just relaxed in the warm water. The liquid did wonders for his sore body and Yuki knew it. All his lover did was find a thermometer to take his temperature. Yuki sat down on the closed toilet seat and read the reading. Shuichi was normal.

"You ok?"

Shuichi merely purred, he was still in bliss.

Yuki laughed and smiled putting the item back in it's case and returning it to the medicine cabinet.

"That felt so good Eiri."

"It has been too long hun. We should set aside some damn days to do this more often."

"Hey Eiri?"

"Yes?"

"What really happened with the reporters and our son?"

Yuki explained everything and watched as an array of emotions played out on his lover's face. He wouldn't be able to sing tomorrow, his voice was too scratchy from their love making. At least that would give him a day to figure out what to do about Riku.

"So what are you going to do?"

"I think it is time we were model parents and joined the PTA."

Shuichi just looked at him and gently feel asleep in the water. Yuki cleaned him, massaged his aching muscles and dressed him before putting him into the newly cleaned bed and nodding off to sleep.

Shuichi knew he had a plan but didn't think he'd tell the singer just yet.

Tomorrow was going to be interesting.

* * *

A/N - to make up for not updating in a while, here is a long one. Wow, the sex scene was more detailed than I thought!


	3. Out of Line

Wow, poor review amount guys. Anyways, I re-read the "talk" scene, yes he is young but the kid isn't stupid and I am sure you all know that children are curious. That is why I have a six or seven year old learning information before other kids told him. I am sure you all know that the kids know earlier than intended. (some kids were calling a woman crude names and doing sexual gestures on a corner at midnight, these kids were VERY young. That gave me the idea to make Riku ahead of the game.)

I DO NOT own Gravitation.

Sorry for the lateness, I ran into writer's block. That and a lot of things are going on where I work…a lot. And I need to find 7,000 in two weeks for college…arg.

* * *

Chapter three: Out of Line

"This is getting ridiculous" Shuichi exclaimed as he threw himself on the leather couch that his husband had been occupying. Yuki moved his book up as he kept reading the novel and let the boy rest his head on his lap. It was getting crazy.

So far the media had not given up looking for information on their love life, even under death threats and intimidation from NG Productions as well as the boy's manager. They were asked questions as they went out to eat, got groceries, picked up their son, everything. It wasn't until Riku came home one day asking for answers from what his peers had been asking that Eiri sat him down with Shuichi to finish their conversation from the car that was cut short. It also wasn't until then that he found out that the parents had asked their kids to get information from Riku. The kid was smart thankfully and said nothing, played dumb and went back to work but the thought that parents did such a low thing bothered the writer.

"Told you it wouldn't stop." He commented as he put the book down on the end table after marking his place.

"But Eiri, it is our personal life. It is none of their business, is there anything we can do?" Shuichi asked as he turned around on his lap, his face towards the writer, as he propped himself up on his elbows. Riku wasn't home, ever since they found out he was being pushed around they had enrolled him in martial arts class. So far it had done wonders, it gave him confidence, he was happy to show off the moves he learned and because of this, Riku would play fight with his 'dad' often. Most important of all, Riku wasn't getting picked on.

"Nothing Shu. Nothing we have done or Tohma's actions have helped get them to leave us be. We can do two things."

Shuichi sat up and sat on the lap his head was against previously. He faced the man, his hands on the blonde's inner thighs. It had been three months since Riku had began attending school and even though they did wait it out, the controversy over their sex life had only increased rather than diminished.

"And that is?"

"Continue to wait it out or attack the gossip head on."

"Rather the first…I mean the intimate details of my husband is none of their business. I don't want anyone having you."

"They won't. Just like it is none of their business about the questions concerning you." Eiri was jesting at some of the more recent accusations. There was claims of sever BDSM, which was why the album was delayed when in reality Hiro was busy taking care of his newborn son. There were also claims of converting their kid, threesomes with celebrities, or worse they paired them with family members.

Eiri was flabbergasted when fans were claiming that either Shuichi had sex with Mika or that he should be. Needless to say she wasn't happy to hear the fans either. The news had something about them somewhere and it seemed that no where they went, they could avoid the public eye. It was starting to take a toll on their relationship to a degree as well. The novelist never felt like going out because of it, when they made love Yuki was sure to make sure the blinds were closed and curtains crossed. They would switch taking Riku to and from school and Shuichi had to have heavier security at his concerts. It appeared that Eiri's fan's had joined his own and some of them had been a bit angry at the fact that the man they lusted after was his and his alone.

Shuichi leaned forward into the man, his head buried between his neck and collarbone.

"What's wrong Shu?"

"Everything. Damn it….I have an interview today…live. Eiri, I don't know how much hiding I can do."

"I know hun, I know. Listen, I could call Tohma and…"

"no. and what? Prove to the fans their allegations are correct because a live appearance has been cancelled?

Eiri sighed, the kid had a point after all.

"Then what is the plan? Do you have any ideas because I am fresh out." Yuki admitted, pressing his lush lips on the singers. Shuichi was glad to respond, it was no surprise Shuichi wanted more after all. The boy begged for entrance but Eiri would not let it happen. They weren't intimate in the past three weeks. The constant reporters and photographers had been trying to get whatever they could and considering how almost every room in the house had windows, Yuki didn't trust they could remain hidden behind blinds and a curtain. After all, how else do they get their exclusive shots? They had some way of catching celebrities during the wrong times and Yuki was not going to let it happen to them.

Yuki pulled away and asked again. "So any ideas?"

"I have one but it doesn't involve the media." A seductive grin on his face.

"Tonight hun. I'll find someplace we can be safe to experiment. Plus Riku has to picked up soon, we don't have the time."

"how much information do they want before we can screw without having to worry…well…almost, Riku at least knows what it is he walks in on."

Yuki chuckled and responded "I'm tired of hiding too. In truth, they will never be happy. I trust you to make the right decision on what is appropriate. Then in a not so nice way, tell them to let us be or else."

"Eiri! I can't do that."

"By the end of the interview you will want to." Yuki then brought his hand around and pinched his backside before moving him to the side to get his keys and coat, then putting his sneakers on he rushed the singer. He had an interview to go to.

Shuichi left him off at the studio with a small reminder of "I'll be watching" then went to get his son. Shuichi knew his husband was not going to like anything the reporter was going to ask.

Shuichi walked into the studio and noted his band mates were not around, curious he asked one of the producers what was going on.

"It is an exclusive Mr. Shindou on your marriage to Eiri Yuki. Didn't they tell you that?"

Shuichi sighed and grumbled as he made his way to the stage, no, they had failed to mention that critical piece of information.

Yuki put the child to bed as he nodded off on the couch in his fathe'rs lap and then the writer sat down and turned the TV on to see what destruction was going to be brought.

Shuichi sat down on the leather couch and looked around, there was a large crowd and K, his manager was on the side, trusty gun in hand.

"We're live in 5..."

"This is going to suck." Shuichi muttered.

"4..."

The reporter had joined him across the set in a chair of her own, Shuichi only fidgeted in his seat.

"3..."

The man looked at the stage, it had been set. The last two numbers were silent and the red light went on.

They were live…again.

"Hello again, welcome to you number one place for inside information. We have here the popular lead singer of 'Bad Luck', Mr. Shuichi Shindou. Of course we all know his last name is now of his husband's Eiri Yuki but according to the man, that name is a pen name. So Shuichi, why the alias?"

"To be honest, it is none of your business." Eiri almost chocked on the soda he was drinking as he suppressed his laugh. At least he could keep his secret, which Eiri never had to worry about anyways but the look on the reporter's face was priceless, she looked like she was just backslapped but none the less, continued the questioning.

"How well do you know him?"

Shuichi almost rolled his eyes at the statement, were they trying to set themselves up for sarcasm? Maybe Eiri did wear off a little, however Yuki should be happy, he was telling them off sort of.

"I am married to him, I'm pretty sure I know him very well." The reporter was looking for the opening and saw through the answer to get the subject of everyone's attention.

"Do you know him _intimately_ well?" Shuichi leaned back and closed his eyes while responding.

"yes."

"So how is he?"

"Didn't I answer this last time? Did you think the answer would change? He is the best lay in Japan, happy?" Eiri noted the irritability in his voice and wondered if he was just tired of if what he said was true and the questions, even at the beginning were getting to him. Eiri knew it was going to get more personal.

"Did Eiri have an affair with you in your relationship?"

"no."

"Did he have past relationships?"

"none of your concern."

Eiri was laughing lightly, they were getting nothing out of him. Half of the rumors were being disproved already as his lover sat there making the novelist look good.

"Mr. Shindou, could you cooperate?"

"I am, you ask the questions and I answer them."

"Alright, how about this one. This question is at viewers request." she took out a cue card and read. "Did you use Eiri to make 'Bad Luck' popular?"

"No, I met the man before the band had any affiliation to NG Productions."

"How did you meet?"

Shuichi sighed and opened his eyes, leaning forward he replied. "I just finished writing my lyrics for a new song however met a road block of sorts. I usually go out to walk and clear my head and accidentally ran in to him. I dropped the lyrics, ok…more like they flew from my hand and he caught it. He read it, told me his opinion which wasn't very positive and went from there."

"how does someone reading your lyrics get you to this point of the relationship?"

"I was determined to prove him wrong, one thing led to another and that's how we ended up where we are now."

"did you know he was a novelist that most women in Japan adored?"

"not a clue, until I saw his picture on the back of a book."

The woman moved in her seat, the information they were getting wasn't much but it was something the fans had not heard before. Eiri just sat on the couch, a small smile on his lips. He remembered everything very well.

"Does that mean the author has always been gay?"

Shuichi sighed and gave them the answer he said to him the other day. "No, he is bi."

A squeal for the audience made it apparent the fan's were definitely lusting for him, Shuichi grinned. He was only his. Yuki just sat in his seat, the kid could have ruined his image there but didn't. Why was he worried in the beginning anyways if the man on the screen was protecting him at every turn?

"So this is one of the big questions we have been asked to ask you. How well endowed is our favorite novelist?"

Shuichi grinned. Yuki let a bead of sweat drip of the side of his temple, ok, maybe he did have to worry a bit. Well, it couldn't be too bad. Even telling the truth it would be good publicity.

"Very well endowed. Sorry though, he is mine!" Shuichi had a smile that Yuki had seen before. It was a facade all right. He was smiling for everyone else but his eyes had something different. Looks like Eiri had to find a safe place for the night after all. The boy seemed to be subtly turned on.

More cries of pleasure from the audience after the man had released such information. Yuki also secretly wondered if his brother-in-law had set this up to learn more information. It was always a possibility with him.

"So what about you Mr. Shindou? A lot of viewers want to know your intimate details."

"sorry, promised Eiri the other day. He doesn't want anything about me out there because I am his, want information, can't get it from me."

"You're joking right? It is your body."

"Think about it from your point of view. I see the wedding ring there miss so this may make sense to you then. How would your husband feel if you gave out your bra size or other intimate details away to the public? He'd be furious right? So you understand."

"Actually, I do get what you're saying."

"Everyone is infatuated with our sex life but we are humans like any one of you. We have feelings about things so you don't know how much it ticks us off for people to think we don't. Why can't I tell you information? It is private. Just like with the other questions. You asked if he was well endowed, I said yes. I would never give you a size or approximate because that is something that is no one else's business. What makes you think we are animals in a zoo that people can gawk at?" Shuichi was showing his dislike rather well.

They called for a commercial and Eiri chose to call the man.

"Hello." Shuichi spat not even bothering to look at the caller ID.

"Love you too." Yuki sarcastically replied.

"Sorry Eiri. They are pissing me off so badly."

"I know hun, told you so." the man jested at his lover as the producer was signaling that it was soon time to return from the break.

"Hey, we're going on soon."

"Alright. Just wanted to calm you down a bit, you're going to bite the lady's head off out there. Also, thanks."

"for?"

"everything. Anyways, I love you hun so don't kill anyone during the interview."

"Love you too. See you tonight."

Shuichi hung up his phone and put it in his pocket, the female reporter he was speaking to paying attention to the conversation the singer had with his husband.

The camera's cued, time for hell…

"So Mr. Shindou, during the break you were speaking to your husband, was he warning you against anything slipping?"

"no. He always supported me."

"That isn't what one of our guests have to say."

Shuichi looked up in confusion. A sensual woman walked out, the classic pin up girl. Blonde, big rack and slender waist, yep that was Eiri's tastes. Shuichi shook his head, the woman had to be a past fling he had. There were so many that Shuichi didn't need to keep count.

"Could you please introduce yourself?"

The woman sat down next to Shuichi and smiled. Eiri on the other hand was scowling, he remembered her. She was one of the biggest mistakes of his sexual life. The woman had slept with him and then blackmailed him that if he didn't comply to paying her a certain amount, she would sell pictures she had taken against his knowledge to the press. That had happened close to nine years ago, why turn up now?

"My name is not important but I can tell you that I did in fact sleep with Eiri Yuki…"

"prove it!" Shuichi interjected. Yuki knew it would turn up bad, his lover was easy to excite.

The woman drew out a picture of an almost naked Eiri Yuki, asleep on a hotel bed. His groin covered well but the rest was fair game. Shuichi snatched the picture and looked at it. It was authentic and that was his lover's body.

'must of missed one…' Yuki thought, the need for a cigarette burning even though he quit years ago.

"So can you verify what Mr. Shindou says is true?"

The woman smiled and looked at the reporter. "Unlike him I don't have ties to the man, I'll tell you what Shindou is keeping secret. I slept with him before he met this kid some years back and yes, he is one hell of a beast in bed. He also…"

"Shut up!" Shuichi stood up, glaring at the woman. Here he was trying to contain the situation and she was blowing it out of proportion.

"no. what are you going to do? Hit a woman? Ha! You all want to know how big he is? He is as thick as a soda can and his dick is huge. It is at least nine inches." She smiled and looked at the singer who was filled with anger. The intimate details about his lover being exposed by the prostitute before him.

Yuki was concerned his lover would hit the woman, not that he wasn't angry what she was doing but he still wanted his lover coming home that night, not carted off to jail.

K had stepped in.

The next thing you know you see the crazy blonde and the cameras were turned off, not before seeing Shuichi dragged off on the side. His strength unreliable for someone so small framed.

Yuki waited in his bedroom, clad in his black boxers and a thin cover. His lover had not come home until almost midnight, he was forced in by his manager, apparently he was more furious about the outburst than he thought. Shuichi only threw off his shirt, tossed it in the hamper and walked to the bathroom, not even daring to look at the novelist.

Yuki stood up and walked to the bathroom door and found it unlocked. There was never a need for it to be locked considering there was nothing the other did not know about however the lock had yet to be removed.

Yuki walked in to find the boy in a shower, his body dripping of water from the faucet. Yuki smiled and pulled his shirt off, there was no windows in the bathroom. Shuichi had yet to notice the man until the equally naked writer had joined in behind him. Shuichi turned around and found his lips claimed.

The boy knew who it was right away, the familiar presence and scent of the man was uniquely his own. Shuichi relaxed and let his anger go, his arms running up the side of his lovers.

Yuki pulled back and leaned in, his forehead against the smaller man's and spoke to him.

"I'm sorry about her"

"No, it was your information that got out, I'm sorry for…"

"But it unsettled you the most. If it makes you feel better this nine inch soda can is all yours." Yuki was joking of course however his member was erect. Shuichi smiled and brought his hand to his phallus. The man groaned as he was being stroked.

"Eiri, what about the…"

"baka, is there any windows in my bathroom?"

"No but…"

"Unless they can walk through walls, we're safe."

Shuichi kissed his lover and enjoyed a wonderful time in their bathroom. Maybe the day didn't go so bad after all?

Yuki awoke in his bed, his lithe lover asleep next to him in his usual place, buried under the covers and snug against the blonde. Yuki sighed and noticed how cold it was, after all it was still the ending of winter and it was chilly out. Yuki pulled on a shirt, somehow he had managed to throw on his boxers and pants the night before hand.

The man made his way out to his office, it was Sunday which meant it was one of those lazy days. It was a day to relax, or so he thought.

Yuki opened his laptop and started it up. His email was the first thing he checked since his publisher had kept in contact with him solely through the internet. Sure enough there was an email waiting for him. Yuki clicked it, half expecting it to be one of those 'get it done' type letters but found it entirely different.

"Is this some kind of publicity stunt? If you don't know what's going on Eiri, click the file below. It is all over the net. I don't think you're the type to do this so you may want to handle this right away. Good luck!"

Yuki clicked on the link and found himself faced with a buffering video. The images were very familiar as they flashed on the screen. Anger nestled deep inside him became rage, his hand moving to get the phone.

He speed dialed Tohma.

The sounds from the video still were audible, the last thing heard before the video was stopped was:

"Oh, Shuichi. I been so damn horney. ahh! Play with my balls, please!"

They were filmed having sex and now it was over the internet.

"Eiri? I know, I found it already." 'probably saved it to your computer too you perverted bastard' Eiri thought and began his onslaught.

"How the fuck did they film us? What the fuck can we do about this? Whoever the fuck did this god damn shit is going to die. I fucking swear it Tohma. Fucking fix it!" the writer was furious, his words becoming louder.

"Eiri, this isn't the press, I can't. the internet broadcasts for the world, anyone anywhere could have done it. It's every where."

Yuki was still enraged as Shuichi, woken from the yelling as Yuki still screamed at the blonde made his way to the office.

"Better fucking try to take it off or so help me. Fucking companies do it all the god damn time for copyright infringement, why can't you?"

"it isn't copyrighted."

"it is personal!"

"and nothing can be done."

"God damn it!" Yuki slammed his phone on the hook and put his hand to his head. The video was muted but he could still see his Shuichi giving him head. His Shuichi being ravaged. It pissed him off to no end that others could see it as well. They were out of line this time, far out of line.

Shuichi just stood there, he rarely seen his lover that ticked off. Their son was still asleep at least but Shuichi was confused. Console the writer? Walk away?

"Shuichi." He jumped as his husband called his name. He walked closer and noticed what it was that pissed him off so much.

Shuichi wasn't the happiest either.

"Please, go back to bed. I am a bit ticked off. I don't want to take it out on you."

"You think I am not pissed? Yuki, look!" Shuichi pointed to the screen that Eiri was not watching. It was in the bathroom, it was their previous nights fun session and here it was. But there wasn't a window in the room.

Yuki got up and went to were the cameras would have been to get the angle of the shots being put online. Sure enough, he found small spy cameras. They weren't working, whomever put them in there killed them off after their previous night's festivities and digitally sent it to their hard drive.

The spy was inside, not outside.

Yuki leaned against the wall, his eyes closed. Shuichi just felt like it was his fault. If he never bought into it in the beginning, never gave them any kind of foot hold in their relationship the situation would never have happened.

Shuichi sat on the ground and covered his head in his hands, his knees brought up. Yuki wanted to console him but couldn't, his anger blinded him as he walked out and closed the door behind him.

Shuichi sat there for some time till Riku joined him, asking what was wrong.

Then a knock came to the door.

Shuichi stiffly got up and went to answer it. He didn't care who it was, he felt guilty for saying what he did.

Tohma just stepped in and looked around for the novelist, when Shuichi told him he was out, this merely infuriated the blonde some more.

"This is all your fault, if you would have just ignored the questions like you were supposed to this would never have happened. Do you know the stress this will put on him? What if his ulcers open again? He'll be in the hospital because of you…again!" Shuichi heard him rant, he knew he was frustrated and needed to vent but it added to his dislike for himself. Riku stood and watched as the man yelled at his "mommy", he stood there as the man left and his parents dropped to his knees crying.

Shuichi stood up and smiled at the boy, it was fake and Riku knew it but he was confused. He didn't know what was going on.

Yuki came back three hours later, an eerie silence filling the house. It was tense for sometime there until Riku decided to mess around. It wasn't the kids fault so they acted happy when inside Yuki was furious at the media, Shuichi hating himself.

Yuki went to bed early that night, the two sleeping on their sides as if it was the first time. Not a word more was spoken, fearing their mouth would betray them and hurt the other.

If only they knew they felt the same way.

The next morning Shuichi took the boy to school, his lover making work on the new book his publishers were demanding. No matter where they went, it was there. The stares, the gossip, the questions, the video. Since when was he to be afraid of having sex with his husband? Since when did he have to hide while pleasuring each other? Why were they different when in reality, the only thing that was different was societies interest in them. Were they going to be torn apart because of this?

Yuki had however snatched the boy before he took Riku to his class and kissed him passionately, reassurance maybe? Declaration of love? Shuichi was confused, the thoughts of the previous day on his mind.

Shuichi dropped Riku off and went to NG Productions. Hell had broken loose .

When he arrived, the place was swarming with people. Paparazzi, fans, anybody….

Shuichi was escorted into the building by a guard and found that the guards were not only there as increased security but it looked like the place had been built to withstand world war three.

K had been there to bring the singer to the studio, Shuichi had a bad feeling about this.

"Hey!" Hiro welcomed his friend and brought him to the other side of the room. Suguru was blushing, it was obvious that his band mates had seen what should not have been released. Hiro tried reassuring him, telling him it would blow over. Hiro wasn't the happiest either when he had heard how it had gotten out to the public.

Things weren't better when the president had called the man to the office either.

Shuichi wasn't feeling the best as it was but ignored it, he did forget breakfast so he was expecting his stomach to hurt a bit.

Shuichi entered the room and closed the door, waiting to hear whatever it was the man had to say.

"Please take a seat."

"I'm ok, I'll stand."

Tohma glared at him, his anger had not yet disappeared from the previous day.

"This is concerning the video collage of your relationship with my brother-in-law. You're married to him so I am not going to try to force you to leave him however I will stress to you that he is going to suffer because you couldn't keep your mouth shut."

"You told me this yesterday. Anything new you want to yell at me about?"

Tohma grew more agitated and responded, venom on his tongue. "'Bad Luck' is to make a new album by the end of the week or you're being dropped."

"That's impossible!"

"better make it possible. You're dismissed."

Shuichi was pissed off, first he started all this crap, then Tohma, now his band would be gone if he didn't make a new CD by Monday.

His band mates also found it unfair.

K was no where to be found, possibly trying to talk reason to the man upstairs currently pissed at the world and Shuichi.

Shuichi's stomach was really bothering him as he left to pick up Riku, he really needed to remember to eat in the mornings. Yuki would usually take care of him but because of the tense day, he ran out before he could offer.

Shuichi went to pick him up, familiar glances and whispers behind his back. He could feel a bad headache coming on as the boy rant o his side and took his hand. He was sure that he would be thrown out of the PTA after Eiri's complaints to get them in. He wanted to be there for his son and now it looked like that was a distant possibility.

Shuichi walked down the block and stopped. Riku watched as his mother fell to his knees and began coughing violently. Shuichi looking at his hand as red substance ran down his arm and on his leg. His hands were covered. Shuichi began coughing, the world going black. His stomach doing back flips. The faint sound of paramedics in the distance as his eyes shut and he gave way to shadows and dreams.

Yuki sat in his chair, a plan for getting the man he loved to calm down forming in his head. He long since came up with the idea that he could not stop the press and so he could only do one thing. Comfort his husband.

The phone rang and Eiri answered, his child crying and screaming.

"Mommy not moving. So much blood."

Eiri felt his heart stop.

* * *

A/N - so tired. I had bad writer's block. Soo, **your opinions?** Sorry for the late update. I am having college issues too…arg.


	4. Damage Control and Child’s Plight

Wow, I had one reviewer, one reader who had me inspired to write the next chapter. That person knows who they are. **Thanks once again, you really pushed the chapter out ahead of schedule.**

I **DO NOT** own Gravitation.

By the way, for you all who claim Yuki is too OOC, he is kind of but if you ever read Gravitation EX, you'll know he DOES change. (I have the entire collection, EX and Remix next to me, I would know the transition.) Also, I have Remix Gravitation so I may play around with the lemon scenes some time or another. I also just got the 4 disc CD collection from Gravitation…I think I am obsessed

* * *

Chapter four: Damage Control and Child's Plight

"Calm down Riku. Where are you?"

"School! Mommy is bleeding our of his mouth, there is a lot! Help dad!"

Yuki was already rushing out the door as he spoke kind words to calm down his child. The ride didn't take long as the school was only five minutes from the house at regular speed. Yuki however drove wildly, arriving sooner than the expected time, his son still on the phone.

That was when he saw them. Why had no one else done or seen anything?

Shuichi just lie on the ground, his son shaking him and crying, screaming for help.

Yuki hung up the phone and went to his son's side. Shuichi's eyes were open, blood creeping out of the side of his mouth. The boy was right, there was blood everywhere. Yuki called the paramedics right away as he tried to wake his lover.

"Shuichi! Shu!" Still no response. Eiri checked his pulse and let out a sigh of relief. The boy was unconscious but still breathing.

The sound of sirens could be heard ion the distance.

"Riku, what happened?"

The boy clung to his father and cried, muttering words that were not recognizable to the novelist. Yuki pulled him back as the boy was biting on his shirt and asked again what had happened. Riku looked down then spoke up.

"Tohma came when you left. He yelled at mommy, he started crying. Mommy was looking sad for a while. Then momma came to pick me up and grabbed his face. Then he started to bleed. I called you."

'Tohma?' Yuki's mind dwelled on the blondes interference. He had always screwed things up for him before and Eiri felt a familiar anger rise. It wasn't until he looked at the child before him and his husband, bleeding on the ground that he let it go. They were more important.

When Shuichi awoke, he was confused. His eyes slowly opened, light glistening on his body. All Shuichi could make out was a blinding light, white walls and distant beeping. 'What happened?' He thought to himself. Shuichi turned his head, Yuki was asleep on the uncomfortable plastic blue chair next to him, his head bent sideways and his body slouching. He looked very uncomfortable.

Then a thought struck the lyricist.

"Riku!" He called out, his lover stirring in the chair next to him.

Yuki fell from the chair, still unaware of his location. He took a minute to remember what had happened, the fear still tight in his chest.

"Shuichi!" He called out, the younger man turning to look at the novelist. " Where's our son?"

"Mika took him last night. He didn't want to leave but he couldn't stay over night. She told me to call her when you were better."

Shuichi relaxed and lie back down, his hand brought up and pinching the bridge between his nose. He said nothing and just lie there, Yuki getting increasingly restless.

"What's wrong hun?"

Shuichi looked up and smiled weakly, then cast his eyes back down.. He mumbled lightly, the novelist barley catching his words.

"Can I just go to sleep? I'll talk to you then. Please? I am really tired." Yuki stood up and walked to the side of the bed. He leaned down, his blonde strands of hair falling in front of his eyes. He took Shuichi's mouth in his own and kissed him passionately, he leaned farther in, feeling the boy slide his tongue closer to his mouth. Yuki opened up, their tongues caressing each other, saliva running slowly down Shuichi's chin. They didn't care, all they cared for was the taste of the other. Yuki's hands rested on the bed rails, Shuichi's arms laced around the man's neck.

Shuichi tasted of strawberries no matter what he did or what he ate. Yuki loved the taste of his lover, it didn't help he had quite the sweet tooth. The man moaned lightly beneath him and sent Yuki back to reality. His husband was in the hospital and yet their thoughts were being driven to place they could not continue.

"Good night Shu. I'll be here when you wake up."

"Go home Eiri. Sleep, you look like shit."

"Not until the man I love will be sleeping in my arms. No matter what you say, I am not going." Yuki ran his hands through his husband's hair and gently messaged his scalp, the younger man falling into a peaceful sleep.

Yuki sat down on the seat he was previously sleeping on and ran his hands through his own hair, just watching his sleeping lover. Yuki needed air and stood up, he opened the door to see a very familiar sight.

Tohma stood their, his hands in his pockets.

Eiri felt the anger he held rise again and he glared at the man. Thankfully the nurses station was far away from the room or else they would see an enraged novelist throwing the Nittle Grasper against the wall, his hand full of Tohma's shirt.

"What the fuck did you say to him!"

Tohma looked smug and just looked down at the man, he wasn't frightened. He knew Eiri would be pissed when he showed up, he prepared to get a through ass kicking.

Tohma sighed and spoke the words Eiri wanted to hear.

"I was pissed off about the tape getting out because I was afraid you would get hurt from it. I went to your house to see how you were dealing with it and when Shuichi told me to had left. I got more ticked off. I was worried you'd end up in the hospital again and flew off on the boy. Then…um…" He looked down, Eiri was breathing out of his mouth, anger turned into rage.

"Now HE is in the hospital. What the fuck did you tell him exactly? What the hell are you hiding!"

"I…I told him that he was going to put you in the hospital again and that it was his fault for everything. I yelled at him and told him he was going to make your ulcers worse. Then today, I was still fuming. I told him he had to produce another album by the end of the week. I didn't care that he wasn't looking well or that he was clutching himself, I was only thinking of you."

"Now HE has the ulcer! Do you know that? The fucking doctor told me he has a fucking ulcer just like I fucking have AND he was in the red for having a god damn heart attack!"

Tohma looked down at his dangling feet. He didn't hear of Mr. Shindou…Uesugi's condition. "I'm sorry. I was just afraid. Do you know what it is like to hear someone you care about the most is hurt or in the hospital?"

"Thanks to you I do." Yuki dropped him and walked out, he needed to vent.

Half an hour later, Yuki walked into his husband's room and found him still fast asleep. Yuki smiled gently and brushed his bangs out of his face. The boy was sweating pretty much, even if it had been the winter. It didn't help he was running a fever, the prolonged exposure to the cold had taken it's toll on the boy. Yuki wondered if he was at fault. If he noticed his lover had left without a coat, he could have made sure he got one. Instead Shuichi went around all day without any warmth, his mind must have been out of it.

Then, a violent surge shook the room. Yuki cling to the wall and his lover's bed. Shuichi being jolted awake.

'damn the frequent earthquakes!' Yuki thought. Earthquakes were pretty common in Japan so it was common procedure to take cover however it didn't mean it wasn't annoying.

The residue of the small shake subsided and Yuki was looking at a jostled haired, sweaty and sticky singer.

"Hey. Welcome to the world of the living."

"Ehh…" Shuichi held his head in his right hand, he was obviously in pain.

"Calm down Shu, it is ok." Yuki moved to the boy and sat on the edge of the bed, his right hand on the lyricist's calf.

Shuichi smiled gently and relaxed against the bed he was in, his mouth had been dry for a while and his head felt like it was being split open. His stomach was the worse, had he not been on medication, he would be rolling around in pain.

"Eiri. What is wrong with me?"

Yuki looked at him and brought his face closer to his and nipped at his ear before whispering in his ear.

"You have an ulcer, like I do."

He pulled away and silently wondered if the boy heard him considering he had moaned with the simple gesture.

"Does that mean I can go home soon?"

"Not entirely. You see you were also in danger of a heart attack, your blood pressure was pretty high. They wont let you go till your normal again so might as well relax a little. Now tell me Shu, what's wrong?"

Shuichi looked at him apologetically and held his lover's hand in his own, fingers intertwined.

"I'm sorry Eiri. I am, if I didn't say anything on TV we could have avoided this, I mean…"

"no, I told you to go with it remember. Also, this could not be avoided. Who ever fucking put those cameras in the house knew what they were doing. They would have caught us anyways, it just so happens you were good on the timing and got the media interested. Nothing is your fault. The one who filmed us is the one I am pissed at."

"But Eiri, Riku will be picked on worse and the Tohma…"

"I already got to him, he won't be messing with you anymore. Riku will be fine."

Shuichi looked down and told him more of his concern. "I was afraid you'd hate me or ignore me because I know how you are with the paparazzi. You hate being seen doing anything in public. For god's sake you wont kiss me in public because you're afraid someone will see you. I was afraid you'd never love me like that again or…make love to me…"

Shuichi broke out crying and Yuki held him dear, reassuring him of all the pains and worries that had caused the man such pain.

"I love you brat, nothing will stop that."

"then why did you leave, why did you ignore me?"

"I was afraid of pushing you away, I was pissed and I didn't want to take it out on you. I left to see if there was anything that could be done. I set up a press conference tomorrow to straighten things out. I never kicked you out of the house or bed, I never did anything different. I even cooked you something to eat but I just didn't want to hurt you."

Shuichi tried to snuggle against the writer but the IV in his arm withheld him. Yuki just lie next to him, wrapped him in his arms and fell asleep with him. Yuki didn't care that that man was pooled in his own perspiration or that the constant beeping of foreign machines going off in the distance. His Shuichi was in his arms and that was all that calmed the man to a good night's rest.

The following day Yuki had woken early with his husband and just lie next to him, the boy snuggling on him, his head on Yuki's chest. Yuki had a few hours to lazy around the room before having to drag himself to his empty apartment to get dressed for the upcoming press conference.

Thankfully he had brought his laptop along after his last visit home after the Tohma incident. Shuichi turned the TV on and fished through the channels, one broadcast seemed particularly interesting.

"So what are your opinions of the new tape released?" a woman was asking a bystander in a busy city. Shuichi was going to change the channel when Yuki stopped him, his hand on his lover's.

"what tape would that be?"

"for all those joining us, we are getting opinions of the new tape released with sexual content on our beloved romance novelist and lead singer of a hit band 'Bad Luck' "

The woman smiled as she knew what the context of the question was, a small crowd gathered with their response.

"Eiri Yuki was so BIG! I don't know how Shindou fits it."

"It was so hot and passionate, not to mention Shuichi's body was so sexy. Forget Yuki, Shuichi can screw me any day!"

"Not likely" Yuki muttered, Shuichi hearing the reply and smiled wildly.

Yuki watched as people obsessed over their bodies, one woman even made it very clear how infatuated she was with Shuichi's penis. No, not Yuki's monster of a member, Shuichi's. Yuki wasn't sure if he should feel insulted by it or proud that that particular extension was his alone.

Shuichi moved anxiously in Yuki's lap, his right hand over Yuki member as if he was trying to make a silent statement that he owned the man's body. Yuki grinned and turned off the TV.

"Looks like no one hated our show."

"But Eiri, I don't want them to see you...you're mine."

"You do realize I probably screwed the entire female population in Japan before meeting you right?"

Shuichi blushed and ignored the statement. He buried into the writer some more and Yuki drapped his arm around the man.

"You need a shower."

Shuichi looked up and leaned against the man's shoulder as he spoke.

"One of the nurses will…"

"do nothing. Especially not after what just happened. No one is touching your body but me."

"But Eiri.."

"No, you're coming home today whether they like it or not. You have passed their damn tests and the observation period is bullshit. I'll watch you, after all you are my husband!"

Shuichi blushed and nipped at the man's overly sensitive ear. Yuki's left arm that was hanging loosely over the singer now pulled back a bit to grip his waist possessively. The man growled and turned to kiss him, Shuichi wouldn't let him, his teeth and lips firmly were set to toy with his ear.

Yuki would have used force but reminded himself he was in a hospital. Yuki chuckled a bit remembering what had happened the last time they were in a hospital. Eiri had to stay because he was another stress related issue and things became a bit heated between the two during the night. Yuki accidentally pushed Shuichi on the 'call nurse' button and the woman got a nice view of things they would not have liked to walk in on.

Shuichi pulled back hesitantly and whispered in his ear.

"I want you." The boy's hand that had dwelled on his package was not running a provocative finger up the hem of the jeans. Eiri felt it, his phallus becoming harder under the touch. Shuichi then moved his hand up to the top of his jeans and, ever thankful the man forgot a belt, slid his hand down his pants and snaked under his boxers to grab the familiar body part.

"Ngh!" The man moaned and threw his head back, the younger man was stroking him thoroughly under his restraining slacks.

"I take it you like that." A buck of the hips told him he was right. Shuichi knew he was close, his fidgeting and movements told him so. The close restraints enveloping his arousal as a hand moved un-lubricated around his organ. The friction,. The fingers toying with his body part, the mouth he had now latching back on to his ear. Yuki spent himself, coming in his black boxers and his lover's skilled hand. Yuki rolled his head as he climaxed and moaned in the boy's ear, his cry of his name that made Shuichi smile happily.

"Shuichi, I have had an idea for some time. Want to play a game tonight…alone and in our bed?" Shuichi knew the hint, his lover had something new and exciting going on and planned on repaying his favor later that night. Of course the boy was horney but the man had to leave soon. They didn't have time to enjoy each other's company.

"Thank…you…" Yuki panted out, his head on the boys shoulder as he placed sweet kisses in it's stead. Shuichi giggled and pushed him forward, slapped his ass and forced him to go take care of his duties. Yuki only smiled and kissed him goodbye, there was something he had to do before removing the singer from the hospital.

Meanwhile a well known child was struggling in school.

"can anyone give me the answer to the question?" Hands flailed in the air, all eager to please. Riku just sat there reading a book three grades above his reading level. Hell, he was technically not supposed to know how to read yet but the words just seemed so interesting. The plot captured him.

"Riku?" Riku looked up, oblivious to the question or situation.

"Yes? Could you repeat the question please?"

The woman sighed and the fellow kids whispered or laughed at his inattentiveness. To be honest, the boy was bored, he felt he had no challenge in the class.

"Could you write out a sentence for the class since you're so good at reading?"

Riku sighed and stood up, he walked to the front of the class and did as he was told.

Somehow doing what he was asked got him a trip to the principal.

He only wrote a sentence, underlined the pronouns, used correct tense and wrote a sentence with such words that his father had taught him. So what the one word had five syllables, it was no where near as large as some of the words his mentor had written. That was right, Riku looked up to his parents and even though he had written a harmless sentence to mess with their heads,. He didn't understand what was going on until he noticed his teacher searching for the said word in a dictionary.

"I am sorry sir." He apologized, he didn't know what he did wrong but he was sure it had to be big. Why else would his teacher AND principal be in the same room whispering to each other.

"You're not in trouble, we just want you to take a special test."

"why? Did I fail something?"

"No, that isn't the case. You see the test will tell us how smart you are."

"smart? Is it because of the sentence I had to write? I'm sorry, I'll write it in English next time."

"You know English?"

"Very well sir. My dad taught me a lot."

"So you know a lot on English and Japanese? What about other subjects?"

"My 'mom' taught me a lot on music and we play around a lot. I like gym." the boy giggled, unaware he had a stunned faculty on his hands. The boy took the test none the less and was told that he'd find out how good his scores were by the end of the week. Riku was happy, he felt he did great. He knew a lot of the English questions, math was fairly simple enough, until it got into algebra and fractions and such. He never learned that. They tested him on a lot of different subjects and he wasn't sure why but he did know one thing, it was time for recess.

The child made his way to the playground, happy or once that his hair was no longer long. His father cut his hair so it was shorter but the Riku that everyone knew was still recognizable.

"Hey! It's the bastard of the faggots!" One of the boy's shouted. Riku knew what it was geared to and was internally thankful his father explained everything to him in depth, he was also thankful that he could go to his 'mom' with questions. He didn't see what the big deal was.

A red ball found it's way to Riku's face. The boy fell down and before he recognized what was going on, he felt a swift searing pain in his mid-section. The same boy had kicked him. Riku got to his feet and looked at the child.

"What do you have against me? I did nothing to you!"

"You're weak and your parents are guys. Two guys cannot love each other."

"Yes, they can!"

"going to fight back are we?"

"No! Fighting solves nothing, it just creates more pain." Riku walked to the side of the playground and went to the stairs that lead to the cafeteria door and sat down. He pulled out a book, this one he had found especially interesting. It was by his father after all and even if the level of reading was beyond him, he could make out some of the words and understood the context. The book was his favorite, the spine was broken in and the book was no longer near the condition it was in the beginning. The book was worn out and Riku found that even though he read it multiple times, he would learn more, another chapter being unlocked in the process.

People thought it was weird that a boy was buying the book the one day but sold it to him none the less after much protest.

Riku didn't want his father to know he had grown fond of his writing either.

"Hey bitch! I'm not done talking to you." the man slapped the book from his hands, Riku scrambled to pick it up. He scooped it up, the other child mocking him as he threw the page bound item in his backpack and tried to walk off, he was taunting him.

"walking away? Afraid?"

The boy mumbled something, curious and determined to know the answer, the same child stopped him. Riku looked up at the green eyed, black haired boy and waited as he question what was said. Riku looked at him and smiled.

"you're the one who is afraid. You feel threatened that you have to subject fear unto others. It's fun now but what happens when someone really get's hurt?"

"You think you're so smart, all cause you could bullshit your way through class."

The boy said nothing and tried to walk away again. Where was the teacher?

"I'm talking to you!"

Riku stopped and turned around, looked at the kid and smiled. "It's ok."

He never said what for, or the context but for some strange reason, the boy became enraged. The boy was basically forgiving him for the bullying!

"You little…"

The bell rung and a faculty advisor stepped out.

"you're dead on Monday kid."

Riku sighed and went back to class, sat in his chair and opened the book. He was making out one of the climatic scenes. The resolution of the story long since discovered he wanted to know what had happened, he needed to know the confrontation.

The reason why Riku liked the book compared to the rest? It was a happy story, a happy ending and best of all, no death.

Soon enough his Aunt picked him up.

"Aunt Mika, how is Mommy?"

"He is still in the hospital but he'll be out in two days. You'll be back home with them on Sunday, is that ok?"

The boy nodded happily and ran to the car, he had time to ask his parents their opinion.

Meanwhile Eiri just stood at the podium. He walked out moments earlier and people's hands were flinging around in the air like a fish out of water.

How could he answer anything if there was no organization?

"one at a time please."

If it wasn't for K, he may have gotten so agitated as to walk out completely but his lover's sleeping face reminded him why he was there.

"Where you aware of your intimacy being recorded?" spoke a woman in the front, at least it was a good start.

"No, we found out actually after everyone else did."

"Was that really both yourself and Mr. Shindou?" How Eiri wished they would stop using his older last name. He was Uesugi now but he was not going to let them in on their real last name. only few people knew and he meant to keep it that way.

"Yes."

"Who recorded the acts?"

"I would love to know myself."

Shuichi watched as his lover blushed and fought through the 'vultures' as he called them. Shuichi giggled at some of the more intimate questions, Eiri even went as far as to claim that Shuichi was his on live TV.

Shuichi was wondering if he should be afraid of the night's events to come.

That night Shuichi did go home as Yuki had promised and thankfully, Riku was still under the care of his aunt. Shuichi felt bad that he wasn't with his son but he really wanted the novelist. He wasn't a fan of being paranoid in his own home when it came to sex so he learned to cling to these precious moments.

Shuichi was automatically forced into the bathroom as he got in, Yuki cooking a large dinner for the man as he showered to remove the grime and filth off his small form. Shuichi knew that if he wasn't in the hospital for a bit, it wouldn't matter about the shower. They were going to get up close and personal in a couple hours, they would be sweating and sure enough covered in body fluids. Shuichi giggled to himself, a perfect excuse to drag him in the shower together after the session for another round.

Shuichi ate happily. He loved his husband's cooking and it wasn't often the man cooked ALL his favorites.

"Hey Shu?"

"Yes?" Shuichi had finished eating and was putting the dishes in the dish washer when Eiri finally spoke up.

"Remember how I said I have been basically hatching a pan for sometime for us?"

"Yeah. You said it was a game."

"well, before we go to our bedroom, here is the rules."

Eiri wrapped his arms around the man and continued " You know how we go at it several times right?"

The man blushed but nodded all the same. "well, I was thinking of one big session. There is one rule for each of us.. Keep the other from climaxing as long as possible."

Shuichi looked dumbstruck.

"But Eiri, you know I barely have stamina, you'll have a handicap!"

"I have a solution just in case, don't worry. No, you're not going to find out till later. Think we can make it three hours? Three and a half?"

Shuichi had a blank face, was his lover saying what he thought was being said?

"I think so." he answered himself at the man's lack of vocal opinion. With that Yuki took him to the bedroom to conduct their fun.

Riku just lie in his bed staring at the ceiling. What was he going to do?

* * *

A/N - way too tired to write the sex scene right now. Let's see if I can get 9,000 word lemon in the next chapter, doubt it but who knows. Yes, the lemon is **NEXT chapter. **Riku continued plight also goes on. Now the _**random for the next chapter is three reviews**._

Also, for the lemon scene. I have something I am sure **none of you have come across before**, or at least I highly doubt. Don't you want to review to find out?


	5. Play Time and Questions

HOLY…read mega mix Gravitation…omg…..0.0

**NOTE: **some dialog is from the actual explicit scenes in Gravitation Megamix so no claims of OOC in what Yuki says to Shuichi.

Shuichi looks like he is in a great deal of pain every time ROUGH Yuki shoves himself up Shuichi's….anyways…this is fanfic, I can make Shuichi hurt if I want.

Shuichi: you wont right?

Yuki: of course she would, she thinks I am a sexy beast so she better!

Me: (sweat drop) Watch it boys, I'll have you doing REALLY embarrassing things.

No more noise…ha-ha, now on to their torment...er…pleasure...ha-ha.

I do not own Gravitation. (or else Tohma and Taki would have long since been dead.)

* * *

Chapter five: Play Time and Questions

"What?" Shuichi had to question, he was out of the shock and on to their bed, Yuki looking through his dresser drawer.

"You heard right. Unless you don't want to. I'm not going to force you into anything." he turned and looked the man in the eye. His hand behind his back as he walked forward.

"I…I want to Yuki but you're always so rough, I'll be torn open!"

Yuki smiled and sat on the edge of the bed, his hand that was behind him now before him in a fist. He was hiding something and Shuichi knew that he would reveal it sooner or later.

"I'll be gentle Shu. Haven't I been gentle to you for the past four years?"

"out of six. And it isn't always."

"Not my fault you come too quickly. I want to get off to you know."

"But…"

"are you afraid to have sex with me?"

Shuichi looked up at the man and leaned forward, he kissed him and brought the man's hand to his throbbing, now erect cock and had him feel his desire.

"If I did would I be horney right now?"

"yes, you masochistic punk."

"Screw you Eiri!"

"Will you?" Yuki brought his lips to his lover's and playfully nipped at his bottom lip. His body would let him know all he needed to know.

Yuki pulled from his lips hesitantly and said in a low musky voice "Don't worry, you won't be bottom all night."

Shuichi smiled, it was on rare occasions he was the dominant in the sexual relationship. Of course the boy did get more confidence since his first love session and was more aggressive in the relationship overall but the man would always come up with excuses. Last time he claimed that his height difference would be an issue and he wouldn't be able to get his penis inside him. Shuichi was quick to prove that only certain positions would be like that.

Yuki pulled back and stood from the bed to strip his clothes from his pale body, his eyes watching as Shuichi slowly undressed himself as he had he himself had black boxers still on. The boy was defiantly a tease. It wasn't until Shuichi pulled his tight shorts down his hips that his length bounced free. Yuki only smiled, he wasn't even hard yet and he KNEW what was to come and here the boy was, ready and waiting.

Shuichi stood from the bed and pushed the older man back with strength he never knew the man had in him. Yuki backed up to the dresser, he was out of room to escape.

"Shuichi, what are you?"

Shuichi began sucking the man softly through his black boxers, Yuki's arousal becoming evident. Shuichi nipped and sucked, Yuki's hand resting on his gentle locks of hair.

"I can't wait anymore Eiri…I want this." Shuichi brought his hands up to the top of the man's boxers, his eyes partially open and lust filled. Shuichi never spoke it but he did like the idea of one huge release compared to a session, a nap and the repeated process.

Shuichi pulled the material down Yuki's long legs, the novelist kicked them off effortlessly.

Shuichi leaned forward and took almost the entire length in front of him in his mouth, Yuki's penis now standing at attention. Yuki hitched back, his hands bracing him as his left hand left Shuichi's head and rested on the dresser. Yuki leaned back and panted heavily. He began to sweat in the room, Shuichi's left hand wrapped around his waist and pulled his closer to himself.

Shuichi's right hand went between his legs as he pressed his right ring finger at his entrance.

"S-Stop…Not there…Don't put in there…ahh!" Shuichi continued, only managing to get the tip of his finger in Yuki's special place.

"Stop pushing…I can't take it" Shuichi sucked harder on his erection. The man was gasping now. He never intended to be the first person dominated during the act but the pleasure the electricity shocking his body, he felt like his eyes should have rolled in his head. No woman had ever done that to him before and Shuichi was sending him into oblivion.

"Hey! Quit trying to close it up." Shuichi protested, his finger pressing harder, he was almost granted permission., almost.

"I'm going to push it in anyway so stop trying to resist." Yuki was still trying to close his back side muscles, He refused to be the first to give in. The wonders Shuichi's mouth was doing to him, the dirty talk coming from the man, it was intoxicating. Shuichi opened his mouth and brought a slick pink tongue from the side of his phallus, up the underside and to the tip. His tongue was curled so seductively on the slit of his penis, Yuki was being driven wild.

"Shut up…stop doing it like that…put it in already…I'm going to cum." Yuki relaxed, it felt too good and his reality was spinning. He wanted pleasure, he didn't care about dominance anymore. He wanted to be fucked.

Shuichi pushed his finger in and curled it slightly, he stroked a sensitive area inside the man, Yuki now practically gasping for air.

"Giving in already…Eiri?…You like it when I play with this?" Shuichi stroked him, still sucking the man as his left hand traveled to his backside.

Shuichi began playing with himself, stretching his inner walls as he stroked his own prostate, the man began to wither under his touch and the massive organ he devoured.

"H-Hey…Quit it…I'm about to cum…" Yuki sputtered out, his body was in ecstasy, the stroking of his sweet spot, the oral between his legs. He was being stimulated in two different ways and he felt like he was in heaven, nothing was making sense.

Shuichi tasted a bit of the bitter taste on the head of his erection, he was telling the truth, Yuki was going to ejaculate.

"You can't do that yet." Yuki was in a pool of his own perspiration, his skin was hot to the touch as the man pulled back slightly, a bit of Yuki's skin in his mouth gently held between his teeth. He looked so seductive with his foreskin in his mouth, Yuki wasn't sure if he could hold out for the three and a half hours he promised the man.

"Pervert…You're telling me not to cum yet you're trying to make me anyway." Yuki remembered his prize in his hand and looked down at the man who was snickering, his member still being stimulated.

"I have something that will help." Shuichi looked up at the man as he opened his hand to show the item he was withholding. Shuichi momentarily stopped prepping himself and playing with his own prostate to get a better look. Yuki would have been lying if he said the man's actions weren't turning him on. Yuki was closing to the sweet end but he couldn't do it, he had to last. Shuichi pulled his finger from the man's backside, Yuki secretly wanted to be filled and his actions to continue.

In Yuki's hand was two rings, Shuichi knew what they were for and now knew what his plan had been, those rings had been used before by the two after all. Shuichi moaned loudly as Yuki placed the pink ring over his cock, Shuichi taking the black one to return the favor.

"This should stop your pre-ejaculation problem."

"Hey! I got better. I at least satisfy you now."

Yuki smirked and kissed him, his tongue invading the man's mouth. He could taste himself faintly as his hands wandered down to Shuichi's backside and continued stimulating him since his own hands were now aimlessly touching the man's chest, legs, thighs and eventually residing on his penis.

"What's so different from these rings Eiri? It is the same as last time"

Yuki smiled and pulled out two remotes, he gave Shuichi one and at the boys look of uncertainty pressed one of the buttons. Shuichi doubled over in pleasure, He loudly called out the novelist's name. Shuichi never knew they made vibrating cock rings!

Yuki chuckled and smirked, full of arrogance.

"Not different huh?" Yuki looked at the boys weeping length, his arousal was letting familiar white liquid slip out of it but the boy had not found the release he frequently had associated with the release of his semen. The boy was close to crying at the intense pleasure he was in.

"No foreplay Eiri, Fuck me!" Yuki was happy to oblige, secretly wondering if the boy would remember he had control over his own ring.

Apparently he did. Yuki had thrust into the man when his own member felt the vibrations of the object nestled around his sac and arousal.

Yuki hitched forward, He moaned louder than he had ever during his husbands' company. Shuichi loved when he could hear his husband audibly express his desire and his satisfaction. Shuichi just held the remote and looked at the buttons while his lover readjusted himself. Shuichi was already well prepared so he didn't have to adjust too much, that and the semen leaking out of both himself and lover was more than enough lubrication. Who needed lube when there was body fluids soaking the bed and each other.

"I want your juice Eiri, fill me with your juice!" Yuki had never heard such dirty talk from the man he was pounding into, the boy just lie on the bed, his legs spread wide as Yuki shoved himself deep with in. The pleasure was surreal and it only became worse as Shuichi increased the volume. The vibration of the ring that encased his manhood was adjustable and Shuichi found it fit to raise the volume to the max. Since Yuki had already done so before to him, it was only fitting.

"I have another surprise Shu."

Shuichi looked up in a lusty state. His eyes half opened, his body soaked in body sweat, semen and saliva. The pair had been nipping, sucking and playing with each other's bodies before Yuki had decided to present his last gift to the singer, their were thoroughly in ecstasy .

Yuki pulled out a sting unlike anything Shuichi had ever seen before.

Yuki pulled himself out of the boy, semen spilling out of his hole like water from a faucet. Shuichi just withered underneath him.

"Your cum is so hot and it feels so good!"

Yuki knew if it wasn't for the ring on his penis he would have cum from the words the man was uttering.

"No…Don't pull out."

"Don't worry Shu, if you like something up your ass that much, I have something for you." Yuki pulled out the said object Shuichi didn't understand and he positioned Shuichi so his legs were now practically over his own head. Yuki loved seeing his lover in such sights. The boys arms were above his head, his legs being held back with aid from his husband, his back side fully exposed and before the man. Shuichi couldn't see what was being done.

Yuki held the anal beads and gently popped the first ball into his lover's inviting entrance. The boy moaned in pleasure, unknowing what was really being stuck inside.

"Ahh…keep going" Yuki smiled and gently squeezed his backside. The boy moaned louder and then realized what was going on.

"Wh-What're you putting in there?…" Yuki continued, he knew the boy would be surprised but he knew that soon enough he'd be on cloud nine.

'pop' another bead fell into place.

Shuichi tried to squeeze his backside, he was unsure and a bit scared.

Yuki brought a hand to his cheek and reassured him silently.

"Ngh, ooh…Don't! Too much…"

"It's not too much, they're going in aren't they?…" The boy rolled his shoulders as his head was thrown back. Yuki knew it may be uncomfortable at first but hey, it was gay sex. What wasn't uncomfortable at first?

"I said stop!"

"there goes the fourth one…" Yuki would have stopped but the boy was not yelling at him painfully but out of concern. He pulled the boys legs up and held them both at the ankle, Shuichi was helpless as he slid the bead in.

"Stop! I'm going to burst!"

Yuki saw his erection was spewing semen as he continued, he may be saying know but his body was telling him otherwise. Yuki continued to put the set of five in his backside.

"Liar, there is plenty of room in there." Yuki held the string in his hand as he knelt before him, his right hand held his own member as he positioned to enter him. Yuki pushed in, Shuichi covered his mouth with his hand and stared in disbelief what was going on. It hurt of course and he was screaming for him to stop but it was the most pleasurable experience so far. Shuichi wondered if he truly was a masochist.

"Now your insides are stuffed full…"

"Pull out! I'm going to tear! Ow! I'm gonna die!" He protested although his body denied his insistency.

"You sure are hard. What do you mean ' I'm gonna die' you masochist." Yuki kept thrusting, the boy was in pain but it had been a battle. Pleasure and pain were on the verge of being the same.

"Look, your ass is spasming." Yuki commented

"No way! I'm gonna cum!" Shuichi cried out as he realized how pleasured he was.

"You can't remember…" Yuki began stroking him to show his point, the cock ring firmly in place.

"You feel amazing Shu-chan. Gonna pull out slowly, feel it?" Yuki pulled from him and tugged on the string, the beads popping out one at a time. The boy laid their, his legs spread wide. The man had cum over his chest, his legs, spurting out of his ass and literally covering the bed and each other. There was even semen on his face and matted in his hair. He looked like he was enjoying every minute.

"You're sopping wet, this will be a pain to clean up." Yuki said, his fingers playing with his own entrance. "Your turn Shu and look, we already used up two hours. Told you we'll make it."

Shuichi struggled to get to his feet, he was reeling in the pleasure, Yuki kissing him and intimately connecting their tongues. Shuichi reached his hand behind his husband and noted how he was already ready, the novelist had already spread himself wide.

"You're amazing, you know everything I want." Shuichi commented, Yuki smiled and nipped his bottom lip.

"I am your husband after all."

Shuichi kissed him and pushed back a little.

"Bend over."

Yuki smiled and complied, he got to all fours and taunted the man. Shuichi had an interesting idea.

Shuichi pushed his first three fingers in the man who cried out in pleasure, the cock rings still buzzing with activity. It was beyond painful now to hold back such a release but Shuichi knew it would be worth it when they came.

Yuki was loving the man's fingers, Shuichi smiled widely and put the fourth finger in, Yuki didn't notice to much. Shuichi positioned behind him and placed a hand on the man's hip, he then shoved his entire fist in the man who cried out. He clung to the sheets, buried his head in the mattress and let tears slide down his face. It was payback that Shuichi knew he'd enjoy. Yuki was rocking into him.

"My little slut." Shuichi commented and pulled out, replacing it with his penis. The cock ring did wonders not only for Shuichi but for the man receiving. The vibrations were amazing and it pulsated to his prostate every time it was hit. Yuki was almost screaming and Shuichi was surprised, he never heard his lover in such euphoria.

"So loose now. Tighten up you bitch" Shuichi commented as he slapped his lover's butt cheek.

He felt the walls contracting but still not to the degree he wished.

Shuichi began smacking him some more, his right cheek now a light shade of pink.

He was beginning to get painfully tight around his phallus and Shuichi was enjoying it.

"I'm a slut, fuck me. Fuck me like a whore!" Yuki was begging. He never let anyone see this side of him, it was surprising at first for Shuichi but he'd only let him. His Shuichi, the man he couldn't live without see him in such a state.

Shuichi thrust harder, deeper and faster, never being enough. Shuichi wondered if it was possible to run out of the white liquid seeping down the writer's leg. There was so much, was it possible?

Shuichi wasn't able to take it anymore, he had to reach his end. His body was tired although he was on a different plane of reality at this point. Shuichi knew his lover felt the same.

They had gone at it for four hours, they had every right to be tired.

Yuki felt him pull out and he switched positions, filling the man with his member. He pulled out to remove his cock ring and reached around to take it off his lover. It was the final lap and Yuki was going to make it beyond amazing for the both of them.

Yuki began pumping him as he filled the man again and again.

Shuichi was the first to come, he finished in quick bursts. Although a lot of his sperm leaked out of him during the prolonged session, he had a large amount still releasing itself from the act. The man screamed, his hands bunched in the sheets. Yuki followed two thrusts after, the same result. There was no time to pull out or speak sweet nothings, they collapsed in a pool of sweat, sperm and saliva. Who knew what else may have been in the mix of fluids. They hadn't the energy to clean or get a shower. They fell asleep in each others arms, not waking until the night of the next day.

It wasn't surprising that they woke up so late, both feeling the effects of the session. They cleaned up, took a bath and relaxed in a bath. All worries were gone, they were themselves and they loved each other. It had been, no doubt in their mind the best sex session they had ever had.

Of course Shuichi never knew where he put the toys they played with, he promised to find them one of the days. That night they ate, cuddled and loved each other.

The next day it was Saturday, Shuichi being forced to take medication now like his husband had to for the issue he recently developed. He tried to protest, he felt fine but Yuki had informed him that even if he felt alright, it wouldn't last all day if he had any stress. The medication was a great asset, although Shuichi wondered why he tried to avoid it himself.

Sunday morning, Yuki found himself typing his newest creation until his child would be coming home. Thin arms snaked their way around the back of the chair. Yuki smiled and brought his hand up to intertwine his finger's through his lovers.

"Good morning." he commented. At least his lover could walk right, the day before he had a slight limp and considering how curious their child was, he doubted he wouldn't say anything should 'mommy' not be able to move without hesitance.

Shuichi spun him in his chair and kissed him.

"Thanks"

"for what?"

"everything. I don't know what I'd do with out you."

"Thankfully it doesn't have to come to that." He kissed him deeper than the good morning smooch. The kiss was open mouthed, his tongue meeting the target in his velvety cavern.

"Mhhm" He moaned slightly in his mouth. Yuki pulled away and commented "easy to excite I see."

"Only from you."

The door bell went off and Yuki knew it was their sister, the media had not messed with them in the past two days and the thought that someone was inside their house bugged him to no end but he wasn't going to bring it up. He needed his lover to relax, the last scare had frightened the novelist too much. He was afraid of the man ending up in the hospital and was going to do anything he could to keep him from the place.

Riku ran to his daddy as soon as he opened the door, the older man kneeling to scoop up the hyperactive child. Mika stayed for breakfast and left, she had other things to do of course. Yuki thanked her and in complete shock for both Shuichi and Mika, hugged her.

'maybe I did more than screw him that night?' Shuichi thought. The man must still be glowing in the sexual bliss of two nights past.

"Daddy…Mommy…I need help."

The boy asking for aid was something they were not used to but listened as the boy told them what had happened that day. Shuichi was pissed as he sat on his lover whose arms locked around the man, holding him back from doing anything stupid.

Yuki wasn't in the least bit surprised.

"Did you tell the teacher?"

"No…I was afraid."

"don't be. Tell her and she'll make sure he doesn't do anything to you. So when are you getting the results for your test?"

"Tomorrow."

Yuki smiled, Riku was smart and it was about time everyone else figured it out.

That afternoon, Yuki had taken the boy out to play at the park, Shuichi sat at home to compose new Lyrics. He wanted to go but after talking to Yuki in private, he came to the conclusion he couldn't. He didn't let it show but he was sore from the events and he wasn't feeling well in the slightest, his stomach had been hurting again. Yuki kissed him and left, reassuring him he'd be back shortly.

Shuichi just finished his lyrics when the phone went off.

"Moshi Moshi, Uesugi residence."

"Konichiwa, may I speak to the parents of Riku Uesugi?"

"Speaking, my husband won't be back for a bit. Is there anything I can do for you?

"Well, would it be possible for both yourself and your spouse to attend a meeting tomorrow at nine?"

"Yes it is. May I ask what this concerns?"

"it is in concern to the test scores your son received the other day. We believe he may be in the wrong school. He is very well gifted and we can go over it in depth tomorrow."

"thank you, I'll be sure to let him know. Sayonara"

He hung up and felt pride, happy and ecstatic his son was basically a genius. He didn't have to tell him, Shuichi knew he was smart.

Yuki was also proud of the young man when he had heard the news. Shuichi still felt that something was up, his stomach was getting to him. He whispered in his lover's ear that he was going to bed and left. Yuki took care of the boy and joined his lover who was in the bed, clutching himself.

"Shu, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, my stomach just hurts a bit."

"Did you take your medicine?"

The man nodded and Yuki held the man dear. Shuichi snuggled against him and kissed his partially bare chest.

"Feeling any better?" Shuichi felt so safe at the moment as he was wrapped in his lover's arms. He felt happy and content but the thoughts still plagued him. He held nothing from his husband, why start now?

"Yuki, I feel so warm and safe but I am scared. Didn't you think the media, who was after us for months eased up too quickly? Who was in our house? What about the boy picking on Riku? It seems so surreal that everything is turning out so happily ever after with all the loose ends."

Yuki kissed him softly and replied.

"That's what bugging me the most. I also found a couple other things convenient as well but we can't do anything yet. Soon Shu, soon everything will come out. Please don't over exert yourself. I love you."

"I love you too Eiri"

He fell asleep in his arms, not knowing the man who had protected him was glaring at the window. Yuki had a hunch what was up with the media issue but he couldn't confront anyone yet. He needed one piece of information. It would soon all come out.

The next day would be full of surprises…

* * *

A/N - WOW, really detailed eh? At least the sex scene was. Ha-ha, what do YOU think? **4 reviews for passage to the next chapter**. You guys keep me writing, so let me know. Was that too detailed? Not enough? Too short? I reply to you guys so your voice is never unheard. Thanks! Review!


End file.
